To Fix A Broken Wolf
by TheArchWolf
Summary: One stormy night, Fox opens his front door to find a broken Wolf at his doorstep. Determined to fix him, Fox decides to take Wolf under his care until he was better...or so he thought.
1. Chapter 1: Wolf!

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. Before you begin reading this fanfic, I just want to say thank-you in advance. This is my first ever fanfic and I am really hoping it goes well. I have always had this idea in my head and I can't believe that I am actually going through with it now. I would also like to give a huge shout out to my best friend (who sadly does not have a FF account) since he is proofreading my chapters and giving me suggestions on writing it, even though he isn't interested in Star Fox. Again, thank you so much for reading this and I will try to not let you down.

* * *

"Finally...finished..." Fox muttered to himself. He had just finished grading all of his students' tests and all he wanted to do now was go home and relax. He got out of his chair and bent down to pick up his black jacket. He currently wore a loose white t-shirt with black baggy pants and of course: his red scarf. He packed up his belongings and left the classroom. Once he got into his car and began driving home, he decided to turn on the radio, which was unusual, since he normally left it off in order to avoid those terrible hit songs that dominated the radio. As music filled the car, his mind began to drift.

"Wow...three years, huh," Fox thought. It's been three years since the Aparoids were defeated and peace was restored to the Lylat system. Immediately following their victory, team Star Fox decided it would be best if they went their separate ways. Peppy had become Corneria's next general, Slippy got a position in Corneria's top R&D facility, and Falco and Krystal decided to become solo mercenaries, traveling all across the Lylat system. Fox, however, had decided to settle into a civilian life and was offered a spot to teach as a professor at the Cornerian Academy. It had good pay and normal working hours, so he accepted. The ex-Star Fox members kept in touch with each other occasionally, but they had all moved on. Team Star Wolf had also been pardoned for all past crimes, but following this news, the team went silent. No one has heard from them since, but rumor has it they also disbanded shortly after the defeat of the Aparoids.

Fox pulled into his driveway and entered his home. It wasn't a huge house like everyone expected from him. It was just a regular two-story one bedroom home in an ordinary neighborhood. Fox didn't like to pull unnecessary attention to himself, and a huge house would do just that. Besides, he felt much more comfortable in a modest home. It felt less...empty.

Fox was glad that he came home when he did, because as soon as he shut the door, a very heavy rain began.

"So much for being a nice day," Fox thought.

Inside Fox's home was an interior that matched the cozy looking exterior of the house. There was a medium sized living room dotted with plants and pictures. It had a cream colored couch with beige walls and a black rug. A TV hung over the fireplace, and beside it was a picture of a younger Fox with his father. Across from the living room was the kitchen and a flight of stairs that led to the bedroom and a home office.

A few movies and a flash flood warning later, Fox began to get hungry. He walked into the kitchen, kicking his toe into the corner of a chair in the process. After nursing his toe, he heated up some takeout from last night. As he ate in silence, he began to think back on his old team. He missed the constant commotion and presence of his team mates. When Fox came to, he realized that thirty minutes had already passed.

"God I miss them sometimes," Fox said wistfully. He pushed the thoughts of his ex-teammates out of his mind and finished the last of his meal. After cleaning the dishes and doing a few other house chores, he walked up to his couch and plopped down face first. He then grabbed the TV remote and began scrolling through the channels hoping to find something that would interest him until he felt tired. After about ten minutes, he was in the middle of watching an action movie when he heard a slow knocking on the door.

"Coming!" Fox yelled.

Fox opened the door but was not prepared for what he saw. He wanted to say something...anything...but the words were stuck in his throat. His mind was screaming at him to do something, but he couldn't. He just stood there, mind racing. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he managed to gain control over his speech, tears coming from his eyes.

"W...Wolf?...what h-happened to y-you?!" Fox yelled. Wolf merely lifted his head just enough so that his eyes locked onto Fox's. Wolf's eyes were unfocused as if he was in deep thought, but that was the least of Fox's worries. Wolf looked like an absolute mess. He was extremely thin, so much so that each rib could be made out through his pale gray and white fur. Large patches of his fur were gone, leaving only bloody skin in its place. What fur he did have was either matted or in knots. His tail was bent in at least six directions from what Fox could tell. Cuts and gashes littered the frail body.

It looked like someone had been...torturing...him... Fox's eyes widened at this horrifying revelation. His condition made total sense now: the malnourishment, cuts, broken bones, everything. He felt crushed at the thought of the lupine being tortured.

"Please help me Fox," Wolf spoke in a rough but quiet voice. He tried to move his tail but yelped at the intense pain radiating from it."You're the only person I-" Wolf then proceeded to fall forward, but due to the vulpine's quick reflexes, Fox was able to catch him.

"Wolf!" Fox rushed Wolf out of the rain and placed him on the floor, cradling the lupine's head on his knees. He quickly checked Wolf for a pulse, sighing in relief when he found one, albeit very weak. Fox decided to call the person he trusted the most.

"General Peppy speaking. How can I help you?" Normally Fox would chuckle at the sound of Peppy saying this, but now wasn't the time to be messing around. Fox took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

"H-Hey Peppy. I need help, and I don't know what to do." Fox's voice wavered during the last few words and Peppy picked up on this immediately.

"What's wrong? Don't worry, you can tell me." Peppy's voice sounded concerned.

"It's W-Wolf. He's hurt badly and I don't know what to do!" Tears began to roll down Fox's face.

"Wolf? Why would you want me to help him. After all, he did try to-"

"-Please!" Fox cried out, gaining a shocked look from Peppy. He then grew quiet. "Just...help him...please." Fox's voice began to break down.

Peppy gave a long sigh. "Alright Fox, but just this once! Expect help to be there in 5 minutes, okay?"

Fox gave Peppy a grim smile. "Alright... thanks Peppy."

"No problem Fox. Will that be all?" Fox merely nodded his head. "Well okay then, take care." Peppy hung up and the line went dead. Surely enough, like Peppy said, the ambulances came about five minutes later. The paramedics quickly took Wolf from Fox and placed him in the back of the ambulance with Fox in tow behind them in his own car.

"Please Wolf... Please live, for me." Fox thought to himself.

* * *

 **AN:** sorry for leaving this story on a cliffhanger. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital

**AN:** I am back with a new update (obviously)! I want to thank everyone who has given me a chance and especially thank the people who have provided me with some constructive criticism that I will definitely think about in chapter 3. This plot was at first only an idea; something that I only expected to get 5 views on, but after seeing the sheer number of people that have viewed it, I see that there is plenty of interest in the story, which gives me that much more incentive to write.

* * *

Fox sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for any news on the lupine. Upon arriving at the hospital, the doctors quickly wheeled Wolf away and a nurse showed him to the waiting room. Fox didn't like being in crowded public places, but for now he would make an exception. The rest of the furs in the large room were giving him odd looks, but he paid no attention to them. He was too busy trying to sort out the turmoil going on in his mind.

" _I don't get it. I should hate Wolf, so why am I helping him?"_ Fox couldn't seem to think of an answer. Sure, he could just say that Wolf was a person in need and that he would have helped anyone in his position, but he knew that wasn't it. There was something more to it; a deeper meaning. It didn't feel like an obligation, but more like a sudden urge to protect him. Did he care for Wolf?

"Mr. McCloud?" Fox was snapped out of his thoughts and his attention was brought to a feline nurse in front of him. "Are you here for Mr. O'Donnell?"

"Yes I am. Is he okay?" Fox tried to remain calm, but must have gotten a bit too close since the nurse took a step back and gave him a look.

"He is doing fine at the moment," Fox's tail began to wag in happiness and released a huge sigh of relief, unaware that he had been holding his breath, "but the doctor wants to have a word with you." Her voice grew very serious with her last remark, causing his tail to slow and and a frown to appear on his face.

"If you would come me, I can show you to his room." The feline quickly turned around with the vulpine following closely behind.

On the way to the room, Fox grew increasingly worried. His mind began drifting to the possible states that he might find Wolf in: ventilator forced down his throat, tubes going everywhere, blood everywhere... Fox shook the picture from his mind and tried thinking about the positive: Wolf was alive and that was what mattered.

After walking for a few minutes, the feline suddenly stopped in front of a door.

"Here he is, room 436." The nurse opened the door and walked in. Fox took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

The room looked like any other. It had white walls and a tile floor. There was a large window on the far side of the room that overlooked the courtyard. There was a bed in the middle of the room with its headboard against the wall. On the wall in front of the bed was a TV.

Fox looked at the occupant in the bed and his breath hitched. The frail looking lupine had bandages completely covering his chest with the occasional one around his arms and legs. The chest bandages had large pink rectangles scattered across him that Fox could only assume was from where his fur and top layer of skin was removed. He had several tubes connected to him providing drugs, nourishment, and blood. There were a few electrodes attached to him that connected to the heart monitor.

" _How could this happen?"_ Fox looked at his face. His eyes were squeezed shut and he kept releasing quiet whimpers that tore Fox's heart into pieces. He felt pure fury at whoever did this. He sat down in the chair beside the lupine's bed and caressed his cheek with his thumb. At first Wolf flinched away from his touch, but after a few seconds, began to relax into it. Fox could feel the nurse's gaze on him, but he could care less at the moment. The only thing that mattered to him right now was helping the lupine. Fox continued to stroke his cheek until the whimpering subsided.

"Mr. McCloud?" the nurse said. "I am going to get the doctor now." She gently shut the door behind her, leaving Wolf and Fox alone in the room. Fox gave Wolf a gentle smile and began to pet the fur on the top of the lupine's head.

" _Oh Wolf, what am I going to do with you?"_ Fox continued to pet him until he heard a knock on the door and saw a brown dog enter.

"Hello there. You must be Fox McCloud. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am doctor James." He held out his paw.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Dr. James." He stood up and reached out to shake the dog's paw.

"As the nurse has probably already told you, I am here to discuss Mr. O'Donnell's condition with you." The dog pushed his glasses up. "When he arrived, he was highly malnourished and dehydrated. He had a few broken ribs, large areas where his skin was ripped off, several lacerations, a concussion, and some internal bleeding. We treated all that we could, but it will still take time to heal." The dog gave a grim face. "However, I am concerned with his mental condition..."

"Mental condition?" Fox did not like where this was going. The last thing he wanted was for the doctor to confirm his suspicion.

The dog sighed. "It isn't everyday that you see someone with these kinds of injuries and the only time I have seen injuries like these are in prisoners of war. In other words, it is highly likely that your friend was tortured." That confirmed Fox's suspicion. He tried to keep his feelings under control, but was failing. Tears began to flow from his eyes.

"Because he does not have any family to watch him, we will be sending him to the psychiatric ward to-"

"NO!" Fox roared and grew quiet "...I will watch him. He can stay with me"

The dog looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You aren't his family." The dog opened his muzzle to say something else, but a death glare from the vulpine made quickly made him shut it. Fox continued to glare at him and spoke in the most menacing voice he could manage.

"He. WILL. Stay. With me." The two stared at each other until the doctor slumped his shoulders and sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine, you can take him once he is well enough to leave" Fox smiled with glee.

"That is all I wanted to talk to you about and I have plenty of other patients to see, so I will be going now." The dog walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Fox slumped and sighed.

" _What has gotten into me?"_ Fox walked to the window. " _First I yelled at Peppy; now I yelled at the doctor. Why am I so protective over Wolf all of a sudden?"_ Not long after he thought this, he heard a low groan. His head snapped to the bed and saw that Wolf was waking up.

"Wolf!" Fox said as he ran to the lupine's side. "How are you feeling?"

As soon as Wolf saw Fox, his eyes widened and he pulled his legs close to his chest.

"NO! I'VE B-BEEN A G-GOOD BOY! I PROMISE! P-PLEASE DON'T HURT M-ME ANYMORE!" Wolf continued to beg for mercy, tears pouring from his eyes. Fox looked on in horror as he watched the scene unfold. The door opened and a nurse ran in with a syringe in paw. Fox didn't know what had happened, but the next thing he knew, he had the nurse pinned against the wall with the syringe on the ground. She stared at him in fear.

Fox gave a menacing growl. "Don't touch him with that thing. I can handle this, so LEAVE!" The nurse quickly nodded and left the room.

Fox ran back to Wolf and decided to listen to the voice in his head providing advice. He climbed into the bed and pulled Wolf tightly into his chest with the lupine's head buried deeply in Fox's neck.

"Shhhh...It's okay Wolf. I've got you now. No one can hurt you anymore," Fox spoke in a gentle voice. Something must have clicked in the lupine's mind because he stopped struggling. Fox could, however, feel that the lupine was very tense.

"F-Fox?"

Fox smiled. "Yeah. It's me." This answer must have satisfied Wolf because he immediately relaxed into the vulpine's hold. The two decided to enjoy each other's presence, each for a different reason.

Some time later, Wolf decided to break the content silence with a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'll just go so you can get some rest." Fox was just about to move when Wolf grabbed the vulpine's wrist. Fox tilted his head at the action.

"Could you...could you s-stay with me?" Wolf shyly asked.

Fox had to think about this. It was Thursday, so he had work in the morning. " _To hell with work,"_ he decided. " _I'll just call in sick."_

"Sure." Fox waited for a response, but never got one. "Wolf?" He then heard the sound of gentle snoring, causing him to chuckle. Fox gently put Wolf beside him and pulled the sheets up to their necks.

"Goodnight Wolf." He then kissed the top of the lupine's head and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

An hour later, Dr. James looked into the room and smiled. Wolf's head was buried in Fox's neck and Fox had his arm and tail wrapped protectively around Wolf. Both of them had a smile on their faces.

"Sweet dreams," The dog whispered.

* * *

 **AN:** Wow, what a doozy this chapter was to write. It went through many revisions. While I do have a general story plot in my mind, transferring it from my mind to a screen is an entirely new challenge for me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and I am very thankful for the people that have made it here. I will hopefully see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Home

**AN:** Hey guys! I am really sorry that I haven't posted in a bit, but I had been doing my midterm exams and I needed to focus on that. Thankfully, those are over and I am now on Christmas break. Quite frankly, my activity could go either way during this break. On one hand, I have more time to write, but on the other hand, I have more time to do other things.

* * *

" _Rise and shine my little wolf. I have a long day planned ahead for just the two of us." The mysterious animal gave a twisted smile as he yanked on Wolf's collar, listening to those delightful yelps._

" _NO! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Wolf struggled to free himself from the firm grasp, knowing that there was no point in even trying to resist. The man lifted Wolf off the ground by his neck and touched him on the nose like a mother scolding her child._

" _Aww, but our playtimes are always so much fun, especially when you scream." The animal's hand was within biting range, so Wolf opened his maw and bit down on the hand as hard as he could, drawing blood._

" _OWW FUCK!" The mystery animal dropped Wolf. "You little bitch, now you've done it!" No sooner than those words left his maw, he kicked Wolf in the head and promptly snapped the lupine's tail in half, relishing in the screams released from the broken canine. He licked the blood from his hand._

" _Just for that, I think I am going to skin you a bit more." The animal pulled a large scalpel out of his pocket. Wolf's eyes widened in horror, profusely apologizing for what he did and begged him to not do this. The animal kept smiling._

" _I wish I could believe you... but I also can't let you go unpunished." He jumped onto Wolf, pinning him to the ground._

" _LET ME GO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" Wolf was thrashing around in fear of what was about to happen next. Tears poured from his eye. He would prefer anything over this._

 _For the next ten minutes, the only sounds coming from the dark cell were from the sawing of flesh and bone-chilling screams. Finally the sounds stopped._

" _There. Alllll done. Now you be a good little puppy and behave yourself next time, okay?" The shivering bleeding lump on the floor shakily nodded his head._

" _Good" The animal left the cell, locking the bar door behind him. "I'll be back later so we can have our playtime." Wolf didn't respond to the man and continued to shake on the floor._

" _W...why me? W-Why is it a-always me?" Wolf could have sworn he had just heard someone calling his name, but decided that his mind was just playing tricks on him. "I d-don't want to d-do this a-anymore." The yelling became louder and less muffled. He could hear them calling out to someone. Wolf curled into himself more. "W-why can't I just...die?"_

" _WOLF!" The voice became clear as day._

 _Wolf's head lifted up in curiosity and listened to the animal calling his name. Something about this voice was familiar_

" _Wake up!" Wake up? Was he asleep? He didn't understand what was going on. All he wanted was for the pain to end. He crawled to the corner and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard before darkness consumed him was a phrase that he hadn't heard in a long time: specifically since the death of his mother._

" _...I love you..."_

Fox had woken up from a deep sleep and saw Wolf crying and struggling. The vulpine shook the lupine in an attempt to wake him.

"Wolf snap out of it! It's only a dream!" The lupine kept struggling, but that didn't deter the vulpine in the slightest.

"Wake up!" The struggling slowed down.

"...I love you..." Fox quickly gasped." _What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I say that? Well at least it made him stop shaking."_ It was true that Fox had always felt something towards Wolf, but it had always been a small tingle. Ever since yesterday, however, that small tingle had transformed into an intense flame of warmth and fuzziness that spread throughout his entire being.

" _Nice job Fox. It's only been one night and you are already falling head over heels with Wolf,"_ Fox thought grumpily.

"Pup?" Fox was brought out of his thoughts by the nickname and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, it's me. Bad dream?"

Wolf noticed the tired look in Fox's eyes and turned his head away in guilt.

"S-Sorry for waking you up. I didn't m-mean to," Wolf stammered. Fox pulled him into his chest.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you are okay, I'm fine. Wolf blushed and buried himself deeper into the vulpine's chest.

"T-Thanks."

After ten minutes of being in each other's embrace, there was a knock on the door and Dr. James entered.

"Good morning Mr. McCloud and Mr. O'Donnell. I just need to check up on a few things." He looked Wolf over and checked his vitals and equipment.

"You are recovering quite well Mr. O'Donnell. I'd say that you should be up and out of here by Sunday." He expected Wolf to be excited by this, but frowned when he saw the saddened look on his patients face.

"But...where will I go?" Wolf asked.

"I think I will leave Mr. McCloud to answer that question for you." He grinned at the vulpine. "I will be back later. Take care!" The doctor left the room. Wolf looked up at Fox with eyes the asked for an explanation. Fox chuckled at this and began to explain.

"Well, me and the doctor were talking while you were out and we decided that you will stay with me!" Fox grinned cheerfully. Wolf had a shocked but hopeful look on his face.

"R-Really? You mean it?"

"Of course!"

Wolf moved out of Fox's hold and hugged the vulpine tightly. "Thank-you thank-you thank-you!" Watching the lupine smile with such intensity brought great joy to Fox himself. His joy was quickly turned to concern however when Wolf yelped and clutched at a gash in his side.

"Careful Wolf!" You wouldn't want to reopen that gash."

"S-Sorry, I guess I just got too excited," Wolf said. Fox laughed at this.

" _Hmm...I have a good feeling about this,"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Sunday had finally arrived and both Fox and Wolf couldn't be happier. Over the last few days, the two canines had gotten to know each other quite well and Wolf's condition had improved dramatically. He only occasionally stuttered now and was even cracking a few jokes, but he still talked in a shy and quiet voice. At first, Fox had been disturbed by this, but he got used it. Fox pulled his car underneath the covered entrance just in time to see a male husky nurse pushing a grumpy Wolf in a wheelchair. Wolf was wearing a beige t-shirt with black pants.

"Is this really necessary. I can walk just fine...I think." Wolf made a pouting face that Fox admittedly found cute.

"Sorry, standard protocol," The nurse said. Fox waved in the direction of the two mammals. Once the lupine saw him, his pouty frown quickly turned into a bright smile, making the vulpine smile back. The nurse pushed Wolf to the car.

"You ready to go?" Fox asked.

"Definitely. I am so ready to get out of here and go home." Wolf became flustered and went to correct himself "I-I mean your home!" Fox chuckled at this.

"As long as your staying with me, you can call it your home too. Now, let's get you into the car."

Wolf stood up, but his left leg buckled beneath him. Luckily, Fox had anticipated this and caught him before he could hit the ground.

"T...Thanks" Wolf stuttered.

"No problem. Next time though, trying using your crutches." Wolf huffed, but other than that, kept quiet.

Once Fox helped him get into the car, he grabbed the crutches from the nurse, placed them in the trunk, moved into the driver seat and drove away. The ride was mostly quiet, with the only sounds being from the bustling city and the radio that Wolf had asked if he could turn on. Finally after a 10 minute ride, they pulled into the driveway in front of his house. Fox exited the car and was about to enter the house when he heard a knock coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a wide-eyed Wolf with his ears folded back tapping hard against the glass mouthing the word "why." Fox laughed at the sight and walked to door, opening it.

"I...I thought y-you were going to leave m-me" Fox felt bad for laughing now. Wolf actually thought that he was going to leave him in the car. Fox bent down into the car and hugged the lupine

"I'm really sorry Wolf. I didn't mean to almost leave you in the car. It was an honest mistake. It's just that you were so quiet and I almost never have anyone riding with me."

"But how did you not s-see me?"

It was Fox's turn to be flustered. "I...erm...I don't know. Deep in thought I guess?" Fox ended the hug, but kept his hands on the lupine's shoulders and stared deep into his amethyst eye.

"Again, I'm really sorry. If I had remembered that you were in here, I wouldn't have even considered walking six feet from the car. How about this: I'll get you a bowl of vanilla ice-cream when we get in the house."

"P-Promise?" Wolf had a look of hope in eyes. Fox smiled back at him.

"I promise."

Wolf sat in silence for a moment, ears lifting up. "Alright, I forgive you." The two embraced for a second time and separated.

"Let me get your crutches from the trunk, alright?" Wolf nodded.

Fox walked around to the back of the vehicle and came back with the two crutches.

"Here you go!"

"T-Thanks pup." Fox didn't want to admit it, but he liked whenever Wolf called him "pup." At first, the nickname was only said occasionally, but over their few days together, he starting saying it much more.

The two walked to the front door with Wolf in the lead and Fox tailing him in case he fell. Fox unlocked the door and the two entered the home.

"Wow...I like your home," Wolf said, suddenly becoming very shy.

"Thanks Wolf. Now you go to the couch and I will bring you some ice cream."

"O-okay." Wolf limped into the living room and plopped down on the plush cream-colored couch and stacked his crutches on the rug.

Fox entered the kitchen and grabbed enough things for two bowls of ice cream. Once he was through, he put the ice cream tub back and moved into the living room. The first thing Fox noticed was that the TV was still off. He placed the two ice cream bowls on the white coffee table.

"Umm Wolf, don't you want to watch anything?" Fox curiously asked.

Wolf nervously looked down at his feet, twiddling his thumbs. "You didn't give me permission to." This made Fox curious. Why would Wolf need to ask him if he could use the TV? Now that thought about it, Wolf had also asked if he could touch the radio. Fox decided to ask about it.

"Why would you need my permission to use the TV?" Fox had a weird feeling that he didn't want to know the answer to his question. Wolf looked up with unfocused eyes.

"Because good dogs do what they are told and if I don't have permission, that makes me a bad dog, and bad dogs get punished," Wolf said almost automatically.

Fox felt chills running all across his body. " _They didn't just physically hurt him, they tried to break his mind too... Those fuckers! If I figure out who did this, I am going to cut their god damn-"_ Fox was broken from his thoughts when he felt Wolf tugging on his shirt.

"Can I have the ice cream now?" The lupine carefully asked. Fox may not have been psychic, but he could clearly see the fear on Wolf's face. His put his internal emotions aside and gave Wolf a small smile.

"Of course." Fox quickly grabbed a bowl and handed it to Wolf. He grabbed his own bowl and sat down on the right side of the couch. He watched the lupine eat. Wolf appeared to be eating it very fast while occasionally looking around. Fox placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder.

"Careful, you'll get a brain freeze if you eat it that fast. I promise you, no one will take it away, so just enjoy it." Wolf began eating it much more slowly. Fox turned on the TV and decided to rent a movie. The two cuddled together throughout the whole movie. Once the movie was over, Wolf's stomach rumbled, making Fox laugh and Wolf embarrassed.

"How about I fix something for us to eat?" Wolf happily nodded his head. Fox grabbed their ice cream bowls and placed them in the sink. He then moved to the fridge looking for something to eat.

He eventually decided on some chicken strips, so he popped them in the microwave to heat them up. Once they were done, he moved back to the living room and gave one plate to Wolf before sitting down beside him.

"Sorry about this, but I don't have the time to cook anything right now," Fox said while scratching the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.

"It's fine, really." The two ate in silence, enjoying each other's presence. Once they finished, Wolf released a wide yawn.

"I'll agree with you on that, Wolf," the vulpine said while looking amused. "Come on, let's get ready for bed." The lupine nodded his head and grabbed his crutches, following Fox up the stairs. The two entered his room.

"S-Sorry for the mess, but I usually don't have any company over, much less in my room," Fox said, placing some comfortable night clothes in the bathroom. "You can use this bathroom to change."

Wolf limped into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with the new pair of pants on but without the shirt

"I don't sleep with a shirt on." Wolf explained.

"Well I don't either, so that makes two of us." Fox went into the bathroom and came back out a minute later with matching pants. Fox walked over and helped the lupine get into the bed and leaned his crutches against the night stand.

"Can I get you anything?" Fox asked.

"I-I'm fine, thanks."

"Alright, well if you need anything, I will be downstairs on the couch. Goodnight Wolf." Fox began walking towards the door when Wolf began to speak.

"W-Wait!" Fox turned around and saw that the lupine's eyes had become large again. "Can you... can you s-stay with me?" Fox began to blush, thankfully his fur hiding it. Unfortunately, Wolf was not given the same luxury as the blush could easily be seen through his grey and white fur.

"I m-mean, if you really want me to, I can." Fox's answer was given to him in the form of Wolf scooting over to the left side of bed to make room for the vulpine. Fox turned off the light and walked to the bed, getting under the warm covers. The two canines faced in opposite directions.

"F-Fox?"

"Hmm?"

"...Thanks."

"No problem. Now I am going to get some shut eye since I have work in the morning. Goodnight Wolf."

"...Goodnight pup."


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

**AN:** Hi guys! I am finally making another post! Isn't that exciting?! *crickets chirping* ...Oh well. Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. The reason this one took so long was due to the sheer length of the chapter and the fact that I had to completely scrap my first rough draft of this chapter. It moved way too fast and quite frankly, I am extremely happy with that since I think the plot in this chapter is much better than the first one. This chapter was a blast to write and I sometimes got too carried away, so I had to go back and redo parts. Overall, I am quite happy with this chapter. Again, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Warm. Cozy. At peace. These were all words that could describe Fox at the moment. He had just woken up and felt a warm blob that was rough against his back and incredibly soft around his chest. He didn't know why the warm blob was so comfortable, or why it made him feel safe, but he knew that he didn't want it to end. Suddenly the lump nuzzled into his head, causing Fox to fully awaken.

" _What the hell?"_ Fox was about to make a run for it but heard gentle snoring and smiled. The warm blob was actually Wolf. A blush soon began to form on his face as he realized the position that he and Wolf were in. Wolf's body was pressed against him and his arm and tail were thrown around his body.

" _I need to find a way out of this."_ Fox tried moving the appendages off him, but that only made Wolf draw the vulpine deeper into his chest, making the warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest skyrocket. " _Oh my God, his fur is so soft... Okay, screw it. I'm going to stay here."_ Fox looked over to the alarm clock on his nightstand, which read 6:30 AM of November 16th.

" _Damn, and I'm already wide awake too."_ Wolf shifted slightly in the bed, bringing Fox's thoughts back to the lupine. " _God, I still can't get over how soft his fur is. It's like I'm being hugged by a cloud."_

"Well I'm glad you like it," Wolf mumbled, nuzzling the top of Fox's head. Fox jumped at the sudden sound of Wolf's voice.

"H-How long have you been awake?" Fox asked, embarrassed that he had been talking aloud. Wolf groaned, clearly not a morning person.

"Ughhh... long enough to hear you compliment me. Can you just go back to sleep, pup? It's too early for this." Fox remained silent for a few moments.

"Sorry, but once I'm awake, I can't go back to sleep." Wolf released a sigh of disappointment. "But," Wolf's ears perked up. "That doesn't mean I can't lie here for a while."

"Hmm, well is that so? Who would've thought that you would be into cuddling." From the tone of his voice, Fox could imagine that Wolf currently sported a grin on his face.

"S-Shut it before I change my mind. You just keep doing what you've been doing." Fox's ears had a reddish tint and his cheeks were clearly red from his intense blush. He couldn't believe what he was saying to Wolf, but he didn't really care at the moment. Wolf must've picked up on this though since he began to chuckle.

"I have no clue what you mean." To further his point, he removed his arm and tail from around the younger vulpine's body, leaving it exposed to the cold room. "All you have to do is ask me what you want."

" _Damnit, he's playing with me... though considering his condition, that isn't a bad thing."_ Fox weighed the pros and cons of asking Wolf to hold him, which summed up to either letting his pride go or freezing in the room... That and not being able to feel the lupine's amazing fur. He swallowed as he mentally prepared himself for his decision.

"Can you... can you please hold me?" If it was even possible, his cheeks became a deeper shade of red. He felt that he could've died then and there from sheer embarrassment.

"Well of course! All you had to do is ask." Wolf said playfully as he moved his tail and arm to their original places. Fox gave a content sigh of relief as their warmth and softness returned to his body, and Wolf's scent met his nose. It was an earthly scent with a mix of lavender in it; a combination that drove Fox crazy. Fox folded his arm over Wolf's so that their hands met over the vulpine's heart.

The two laid like this for a while. Wolf had fallen asleep within the first five minutes, but Fox had a much harder time doing so. He was thinking about all of the events that had led up to now. The more that he was with Wolf, the more he wanted to be in a relationship with him.

" _I'm not gay, am I? No, I'm straight damnit!"_ Fox couldn't understand his feelings anymore. Throughout his entire life, he had always been told to find a girl that he loved and settle down with them. He had never once looked at another male and wanted to be with them, but Wolf was different, an exception. Wolf made his heart race. Wolf made him stutter. Wolf gave him butterflies in his stomach and filled him with a fuzzy feeling. Fox knew that the feeling was love. After all, he felt it with Krystal, but this was different. It was much more intense. If his love for Krystal was a campfire, then his love for Wolf was a bonfire. He didn't like it, but he also found it increasingly hard to fight as the feeling got stronger with each day. Fox stroked the lupine's arms.

" _Still though, in the end I feel this way towards Wolf and nothing can change that. Maybe I should give him a chance. After all, Dad did always tell me that I should follow my heart."_ By this time, the heat radiating off Wolf had lulled Fox into a drowsy state and he closed his eyes, taking in the way that Wolf's body perfectly conformed to his _._

" _You know, maybe I could get used to this."_ Fox thought, before sleep overcame him.

* * *

" _What's this feeling of warmth? Oh yeah, right, I'm in Fox's bed. He's letting me stay with him."_ Wolf thought. Wolf opened his eyes, expecting to see Fox, but frowned when he saw that it was only a pillow.

" _Weird... he must be downstairs,"_ He thought. Wolf slowly rose from the comfortable bed and stretched. He looked around and saw a purple t-shirt with black baggy pants on the dresser for him, so he grabbed his crutches and put on the clothes, looking at himself in the full-body mirror. The clothes were too small for him length-wise, but he had no problem fitting into them due to his weight loss. Wolf shuddered as he saw how thin he had gotten and a tear formed in his eye as he thought back to his time with his captors. He suppressed the memories and headed towards the stairs.

"Fox, you here?" No response. Wolf grew worried and moved down the stairs as fact as his crutches would allow him to. He looked around the kitchen and the living room area, but there was no sign of the vulpine. Wolf started to panic thinking that the fox had been kidnapped when a green note on the glass coffee table caught his eye. He moved over to couch and picked up the note, reading it.

' _Hey Wolf! Sorry I had to leave you at home alone, but I kinda have to go to work. I am already 2 hours late, so Peppy is not going to be happy with me at all. Anyways, work ends at 4 and I should be home by 4:30, so don't worry. If you get hungry or thirsty, there is food and drinks in the fridge and snacks are in the pantry. Feel free to do anything you want. Just don't break my stuff. After work, I was thinking that we could go to the mall and get you some more clothes that fit as I can imagine that mine are too small. We could also do some other things, but we can discuss that later. I really need to get to work, so I'll see you soon. From: Fox.'_

Wolf smiled as he read the vulpine's message, glad that he wasn't kidnapped. Over the past few days, Wolf's had grown extremely fond of the fox. Admittedly, he was bi and had liked Fox for quite some time now, but it isn't exactly easy to confess to your long-time rival that you are in love with them.

" _Maybe someday I can tell him...But what if he rejects me?"_ Wolf's ears drooped. He wouldn't be able to bear Fox rejecting his love. Besides, wasn't Fox straight? He did end up dating Krystal for a while. Wolf was well aware that Krystal and Panther were in a relationship, and he was quite happy about it too since it meant that Fox was open.

" _I need to do something for him. He's letting me stay with him, even though I'm just wasted space."_ Wolf looked into the kitchen and got an idea. " _This is the least I could do for him."_

* * *

Like Fox said in his note, he arrived back home at around 4:30. He parked his car and fumbled around for the correct key on his keychain. Once he found the key to his front door, he unlocked it and entered the home. Fox's maw dropped.

The house was absolutely spotless, even sparkling in some places. He gently shut the door behind him and looked around. The floor was completely devoid of debris and looked like you could eat off of it. The mound of dishes and utensils was gone, giving sight to a clean and shiny sink. The granite countertop didn't have a speck of dried residue on it and looked almost exactly like it did the day he bought the house three years ago. Looking into the living room, the black carpet had been thoroughly cleaned and the couch didn't have a single hair or stain on it. The shelves on either side of the TV lacked any dust. Overall, the place was pristine.

" _Did Wolf do all of this? Holy shit, I have never seen my house this clean before. It's even cleaner than the day I bought it,"_ Fox thought, wondering how much work Wolf had to put in to clean his house to this degree in only five hours. A soft snoring brought Fox out of his thoughts. He looked over to the couch and a smile creeped onto his muzzle. Wolf was sleeping soundly on the couch holding a duster in his hand. Fox walked over and gently shook the lupine awake, temporarily mesmerized by his deep amethyst eye that lazily stared back at him.

"Oh hey Fox. Back already?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah," Fox spoke softly. "You know, you really didn't have to do this. You're my guest. If anything, I should be cleaning the house for you." Wolf sat up and began to fidget around.

"It's the least I could do for you. After all, you are letting me stay here," Wolf nervously said.

"Well why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm just wasted space that no one wants," Wolf replied sadly. Fox was shocked. He sat down next to Wolf and hugged the lupine tightly, deciding that this would be a good time to confess his feelings.

"Wolf...Please don't say that," Wolf's scent filled Fox's nose, making him feel safe and comfortable. He ended the hug and looked straight into the wolf's eye. "I want you." Wolf had a look of surprise and hope in his eye.

The two canines stared at each other, each enjoying being in the other's presence. Slowly, their heads drew closer together until finally their lips touched. It was a gentle kiss, but still filled with love. Fox made up his mind then and there that he didn't want to be with a male or a female. He just wanted to be with Wolf. He felt nothing when he kissed girls and felt sick when he thought about kissing guys, but Wolf was different. When he kissed Wolf, it felt right, like they were made for each other. In the middle of the kiss, Wolf recoiled and pushed Fox away from him. His eyes were wide and frightened.

"F-Fox, I'm s-so sorry! I r-really don't know what c-came over m-me. I'm s-sorry, please don't k-kick me out!" Wolf frantically stuttered. Fox didn't know what to do, but his body had already decided for him. During Wolf's pleading, Fox leaned in and silenced him with another kiss. Once Wolf quit trying to talk, Fox separated from him and held the lupine's hand.

"Wolf..." A blush spread across Fox's face as he took a deep breath. "I need to tell you how I feel. I'm...I'm in love with you." Wolf looked at Fox with tears in his eyes and gave the biggest genuine smile the fox had ever seen.

"I love you too, Fox." He pulled the vulpine into a tight hug, extremely happy that Fox loved him back. Once he heard Fox gasping for air, he quickly released him and muttered an apology, which Fox happily accepted. Fox suddenly stood up and Wolf gave him a questioning look.

"You ready?" Fox asked.

"Ready? For what?" Wolf tilted his head sideways a bit which Fox found adorable.

"We need to get you some clothes that fit. Mine clearly don't fit you."

"Y-yeah, I guess so." Wolf scratched his head.

"Well let's go then." Fox extended his hand to Wolf and helped him off the couch. Fox gave him a quick peck on the cheek as they left for the mall in Fox's car, mad that they had to go get clothes when he could have stayed at home and made out with Wolf.

Fox and Wolf finally reached the parking lot to the mall. As Wolf was exiting the vehicle, Fox quickly pulled him back in, eliciting an inquisitive look from the lupine. Fox grabbed two jackets with hoodies and two pairs of sunglasses from the backseat of the car and handed Wolf one of each.

"If anyone recognizes us, we'll never be able to get what you need, nor will we even be able to get out of here," Fox quickly explained. Wolf nodded his head, and the two canines put on the disguises. Once in the mall, the duo walked amongst the crowds of animals until they set their eyes on the clothing department.

"Pick whatever you want. I'll be sitting on that bench over there waiting." The wolf nodded and disappeared into the racks of clothes, eventually coming back with 6 pairs of clothes.

"Are you sure you don't want any more?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't wear much anywa-" Wolf's voice quickly vanished, and his body began to shake.

"Wolf? What's wrong?" Fox asked, concerned with Wolf's dramatic change in behavior. Upon getting closer, he could hear Wolf's rapid uneven breathing and smell the fear rolling off him in waves.

"It's h-him," Wolf choked out. Fox looked over to where Wolf was looking and saw a shady looking timber-wolf holding a picture of Wolf to the cashier with the cashier shaking her head. Fox picked up on the meaning of this instantly.

" _That must be MY Wolf's captor. The fucking bastard!"_ Fox furiously thought, balling his hands into fists. If he weren't in public, he would have already pulled out the gun hidden beneath his clothes and shot the guy, but sadly that wasn't the case. The timber-wolf must have seen him looking as he began to walk towards them. Fox turned to Wolf.

"Hey Erik, why don't you go and look for some more clothes. You know that we also need some for Derrick," Fox said loudly enough for the man to hear him. Thankfully Wolf immediately caught onto his plan and tried to calm himself.

"OK," Wolf mustered a fake grin. "Besides, I seem to know what Derrick likes more than you do." Fox lightly punched Wolf's shoulder as he disappeared once again into the clothes. Once the wolf reached him, Fox took in the way he looked. He was only slightly shorter than Fox and wore a thick coat with very baggy pants, possibly to hide weapons. He also had two scars crossing his face in an X pattern which would be very helpful for Fox to identify the man later on. The timber-wolf held the picture of Wolf up to him.

"Excuse me, have you by any chance seen this wolf?" The wolf asked. Fox pretended to stare intently at the picture of what looked like Wolf but in much better condition.

"Hmm, I can't I have," Fox said.

"Darn, I really need to find him. You see, he is actually my brother." Fox pretended to look shocked.

"Oh really? But you two look nothing alike." The wolf simply chuckled and looked him in the eyes.

"We really are. You see, he was actually adopted a few years ago, but unfortunately, he has never really considered himself a part of the family. He sometimes runs off, but he has never run off for this long. As you can imagine, I am quite worried about him now," the wolf explained.

"Oh I see. Well I hope you are able to find him. Unfortunately, I need to pick up some birthday presents for a friend whose party we are late to, so I really need to go."

"Oh so that explains why your friend was in such a rush. For a second I thought he was running from me." Fox narrowed his eyes at the wolf which his sunglasses thankfully blocked. He needed to get out of this situation fast.

"Of course not. Erik might be a little shy, but he doesn't run away from others. Anyways, I really need to go now. Have a nice day." Fox turned around and walked away from the male, disappearing into the racks of clothes. Once he was sure that the male was gone, he began to look for Wolf, which didn't take long. He was sitting on a different bench fiddling with his thumbs.

"H-Hey, thanks for that Fox." Wolf said as he hugged the vulpine.

"It's not a problem. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think so."

"That's good. Here, let's get these clothes ringed up." Wolf nodded his head and the two went to the register. Out of the corner of his eye, Fox noticed that the timber-wolf from earlier kept stealing glances at him and Wolf.

" _Shit, he's onto us. We need to get out of here now!"_ Fox worriedly thought.

"Wolf, we need to go now," he quickly whispered to the lupine. Wolf realized why and trembled slightly, tail beginning to puff up. He stuttered out an OK and the two left. They walked as fast as Wolf could limp along with his crutches until they reached the car. Fox placed the bagged clothes into the trunk and joined Wolf in the car.

"Hey Wolf, how about we go to the park? There's usually no one there at this time and this way, we can pass some time until dinner." Wolf pondered over this for a few moments.

"Okay, if you say so." Fox smiled and pulled out of the parking lot, driving to their next destination.

* * *

As Fox had said, the park barely had anyone in it. The two walked on the Flower Trail, a not-so-creatively named path that had all sorts of flowers and greenery lining the path. Besides the bad name, it was actually a pretty popular path due to it's beauty, though most people went to it during the day when you could see it better. Fox personally liked it during sunset when the flowers all had a beautiful orange hue covering the plants' already vibrant colors. It was also barely used during this time, which was a definite bonus. The path eventually ended at the center of park where a statue of Fox and his team was situated.

"You know," Wolf began to speak. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Thanks Fox. This means a lot to me." He quickly kissed Fox.

"It isn't a problem at all. I've actually had a lot of fun being with you." Fox and Wolf stopped at a vending machine to get something to drink. On their way to the car, Fox suddenly stopped and felt his pockets.

"Damnit! I left my wallet at vending machine. Stay here Wolf. I'll be right back." Fox ran back, disappearing from the lupine's sight once he went around the corner. Wolf sighed, sat down, leaned against a tree, and closed his eyes. Once he heard someone clearing their throat in front of him, he opened his eyes.

"Hey Fox! What took you...so...long..." Wolf stared in terror as he recognized the timber-wolf from earlier standing right in front of him. The male grinned at Wolf, but not a grin of playfulness like he and Fox did to each other. It was a grin filled with sick ideas.

"Well hello, my little puppy, I am so glad I found you!" Wolf went to grab his crutches, but the timber-wolf quickly kicked them away. He slowly trailed his callous finger down Wolf's chest, making his fur puff out to its maximum amount. Wolf couldn't move. Simply looking at this person made him think back to all the things done to him, including what happened if he misbehaved. All he could do was tremor violently.

"Aww, how cute. You're scared. Good, you should be." The timber-wolf looked at Wolf's chest. "I see that my handiwork is being healed." Wolf gulped and tried to talk, but he was only able to choke out a few words at a time.

"H-how?... How did...you..find me?" Tears were forming in his eyes. This couldn't be happening to him again. He never wanted to go through THAT again. The timber-wolf laughed.

"How? I admit that finding you in the mall was pure coincidence, but once I saw you, I immediately knew that it was you." He slowly pulled a syringe out of his coat. "Once we get back to your cell, we are going to have a wonderful play date!" Wolf could do nothing to stop the impending needle as he was totally frozen in fear. The timber-wolf jabbed the needle into Wolf as he pushed the contents into the lupine's body. Wolf relaxed the sedative began to take effect.

" _Please Fox...Help me...Please..."_ Wolf thought slowly, closing his eyes in acceptance of the inevitable.

* * *

"Thank God, it's still here," Fox thought aloud as he grabbed his wallet from the vending machine. "I still can't believe I nearly left my wallet." If someone had grabbed his wallet, he would have to spend the rest of the night canceling all his cards so no one could use them. He lightly jogged to where he left Wolf, but as soon as he rounded the corner, he stood in shock. The same timber-wolf from earlier was sticking a needle into Wolf. Something inside of him snapped seeing the love of his life on the ground unresponsive with his fur puffed out in fear.

" _I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SACK OF SHIT!"_ Pure fury coursed through Fox's veins and he quickly grabbed his blaster from its side holster, setting it to kill-mode and switching off the safety.

"DIE!" Fox screamed as he pulled the trigger. The timber-wolf heard the shot, but had no time to react as the shot ripped through his skull. The wolf slumped to the ground as a pool of blood quickly formed around his head. Fox wasted no time returning the gun to the holster and ran to Wolf.

"Wolf! So help me if you are dead, I am going to drag your soul back from the afterlife and kill you myself!" Fox yelled as he placed his ear to Wolf's chest, crying tears of relief once he found a pulse and saw that he was breathing. He took a moment to calm himself and called Peppy.

"Fox, what is it now that-" Peppy began, Fox cutting him off.

"-I witnessed an attempted kidnapping and killed the culprit. I have sent the location to your PDA." Fox heard a sharp intake of breathe.

"Hold on Fox! What are you talking about?" Fox took a deep breathe to calm himself as talking about it brought back his anger.

"Wolf's captors tried to kidnap him again, and I killed the captor."

"...*sigh*...I'm coming. I want to hear this in person." Peppy hung up.

A few minutes later, Fox heard a groan and looked down to Wolf, who in turn sluggishly looked up at him.

"Fox?" Wolf slurred. Fox smiled.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, I took care of the piece of shit. He can't bother you anymore," Fox said, putting emphasis on the "piece of shit" with an angry voice. Wolf looked as if he was about to say something, but instead released one of his rare heart-filled smiles that filled Fox with incredible happiness.

"Fox!" Said vulpine snapped his head in the direction that the voice came from and saw that Peppy had arrived with a group of body guards.

"Hey there Peppy. How have you been?" Peppy didn't have a happy look on his face from the question, but he didn't look angry either.

"I've been drowning in paperwork. So explain." Fox tilted his head sideways at the statement.

"Explain? What do you mean?" He said innocently. Peppy merely pointed to the dead body on the ground. Fox sighed and began to explain what had happened from when he left Wolf to when he killed the timber-wolf. After the explanation, Peppy sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am getting too old for this. Okay, I am going to allow this to slide, but don't expect it to slide next time. Lethal force wasn't necessary, but I understand where it was coming from. You and Wolf go home and get some rest. My men will take it from here."

"Alright. Thanks Peppy." Fox turned to face Wolf who was now leaning against the tree. "You heard him Wolf. Let's go home and get some rest. Guess we will have to push that dinner off." Fox muttered the last part so that only Wolf could hear it.

"What do you mean? I can move just fine!" Wolf slurred as he tried to stand. The key word is "tried" as the lupine couldn't even get off the ground. Fox sighed and picked up Wolf bridal style, much to the lupine's embarrassment. Wolf was about to fight the hold, but Fox whispered something into his ear that made him heavily blush and stop fighting. Peppy and his guards merely stared at the scene before them, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"By the way, could any of you carry his crutches for me. My hands are kinda full with him," Fox asked. Peppy looked at one of the guards, who simply nodded his head and grabbed the crutches. The group walked out of the park to his car. Thankfully, the car was right in front of the park, so the group only received a few odd looks. Fox gently slipped Wolf, who had already fallen asleep, into the passenger seat, and the guard wordlessly handed him the crutches and left. Fox entered the car and drove to the house.

"Wolf, I swear, you bring out the best and worst in me." Fox carried Wolf to the bedroom and plopped him down on the bed. He grabbed a blanket and placed it over him and Wolf. Once he was sure that Wolf was comfortable, he snuggled up against Wolf and put the lupine's arm over himself.

"Love you, Wolf," Fox said, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Dates and Realizations

**AN:** And I am back with another update! Hopefully everyone can agree that things pick up a bit with this chapter. If you are the kind of person to read the author notes, then first off, thanks. Most people tend to skip that and move right onto the story. Secondly, I plan on adding some relevant info in here. Some of you may be wondering why Wolf doesn't have crutches in this chapter, and the answer to that is that he simply doesn't need them anymore. Keep in mind that the only reason he had them in the first place was because he was too weak to walk on his own before. By the way, I have an important AN at the end of the fanfic because I don't want to spoil anything.

Anyways, I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I can already tell that my writing has gotten much better with everyone's constructive criticism. Also, while I may be excel at good grammar, I sometimes miss things. That is why from this chapter on, I am using grammarly to help out. Hopefully any grammatical mistakes should be either nonexistent or intentional.

* * *

Fox woke up to the sun shining brightly through the blinds and resting on his eyes. He grunted in annoyance and turned to face Wolf, who was still wrapped around him asleep. He continued to shift around in an attempt to find a comfortable position. Wolf slowly opened his eyes to see Fox staring straight at him.

 _"_ _Let's see if I can get another kiss,"_ Wolf thought.

"Hey, Fox…" Wolf trailed off. He was about to say more, but the look on Fox's face said that he wouldn't get away with it.

"Well good morning to you too. I wonder what you want this time," Fox said playfully. Wolf tried to wear a look of mock-hurt on his face but failed as a grin came through.

"Whatever do you mean?" Wolf said innocently as he lightly brushed his tail against Fox's cheek.

"Oh please. You and I both know that when you use that tone, it almost always means you want something." Fox slowly trailed his paw down Wolf's chest, taking in each muscle and curve. Wolf shuddered in delight and chuckled deeply, sending vibrations throughout Fox's paw.

"You know me so well." Wolf placed an arm around Fox's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The two canines separated as Wolf stared at Fox with a look of triumph as if he had finally beat Fox, not that he really wanted to anymore.

"Lemme guess… *pant*… was that what you wanted?" Fox asked. They both sat up with Wolf leaning into a mass of stacked pillows and Fox sitting with his legs crossed.

"Ding ding ding! You got it! Would you like to take your prize now or will you risk it all for the chance of an even greater prize?" Wolf said in a game-show voice. Fox laughed at Wolf's antics and decided to play along.

"Hmm… I think I will take my prize now." Fox kissed Wolf again and rested his body against the lupine's thin muscular chest. After a couple of moments, Wolf began to speak.

"So I guess this makes us a couple now?" Wolf asked in a quiet voice, but Fox could hear a hint of desperation and hope in his voice. Fox pondered over this for a couple of seconds. Did he really want to be in a relationship with Wolf? What would the public think of him if they found out that he was dating another male?

 _"_ _Wait, why do I care what the public thinks? Wolf makes me happy, so fuck the public if they don't approve. It's my life, not theirs. It's about time I do something for myself anyway."_

"Yeah, I guess it does." Wolf smiled brightly and started slowly scratching behind Fox's ear. Not enough to make him pant or kick his leg erratically, but just enough to make the vulpine release a constant murr. Fox continued to speak. "I want to take this slowly though. I've never been in a relationship with you know… another male… so I'm just nervous about how to act. I do want this to work out between us."

"Shh, I know you do. As for how to act, just be yourself. Don't try to be someone that you aren't. I completely understand you wanting to take it slow. If you aren't ready to do something, just let me know. I also don't want to ruin anything between us," Wolf said.

"Thanks Wolf...By the way, how would you like to go to on a date tonight? I know this great place in town that I think you would like." Wolf smiled at Fox.

"I would love to do that, but I have to ask you one thing first… Don't you have work today?"

"Peppy called me last night while you were drugged and said that I could have the week off, so we are free to do whatever," Fox explained, to which Wolf nodded his head. As soon as the two canines got comfortable, Wolf's stomach rumbled loudly, much to the lupine's embarrassment. Fox laughed at Wolf until Fox's stomach also rumbled loudly making Wolf laugh at him.

"Now that we are even, how about we get some breakfast?" Fox asked.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go!" Wolf exclaimed as he gently moved Fox off his chest and bounded towards the door with Fox in pursuit.

* * *

Fox ended up cooking scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. After Wolf cleaned the dishes, they moved into the living and rested on the couch watching TV. Fox relaxed into Wolf's side, and the lupine had an arm wrapped around the vulpine. Neither had a shirt on, so they were free to feel each other's fur. Fox was busy sifting his paw through Wolf's silky smooth fur while Wolf was trying to find something enjoyable to watch.

"Do you really think my fur is **that** soft, Fox?" Wolf asked. He didn't think his fur was **that** soft, but Fox was clearly into it for some reason. Fox buried his muzzle into Wolf's chest fur.

"It's the softest thing I have ever touched. How could you have not noticed it?"

"Well I have lived with it my entire life, so I guess I'm just used to it." Wolf continued scrolling through the channel guide until a particular title caught his eye, eliciting a quick gasp from him. Fox looked at the TV to see what caught the lupine's eye and smirked at the lupine.

"You wanna watch Zootopia?" Wolf's face grew flustered.

"Sh-shut up!" Fox laughed at the lupine's reaction as he continued. "Okay, maybe I do. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all. I'm just shocked that you like that movie. It doesn't seem like something you would watch." Wolf placed a finger over Fox's lips, silencing him.

"Hush pup. The movie is starting," Wolf said as he pulled Fox against his side.

* * *

After doing several errands, it was finally time for their date. One of the chores the two had to do was get Wolf clothes for the date since they would be wearing this for the rest of the evening and Wolf didn't have any casual clothes in the first place. Fox was currently sitting on his bed wearing a white collared shirt and khakis. The door lock clicked as Fox looked up at the bathroom door, revealing Wolf with khakis and a grey collared shirt.

"Wow Wolf, you look excellent in that," Fox said licking his lips seeing Wolf's muscular chest through the fabric of the shirt.

"Thanks pup, you look good yourself." Fox stood up and walked over to Wolf.

"You ready for our date?" Fox asked nervously. Wolf timidly scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, I guess so."

The two canines left the house and later pulled up to their destination. It was a modern two-story building with a balcony wrapped around the front. The building overlooked the ocean and had a mountain in the distance. While it was a pleasant sight during the day, seeing the orange sunset coat the water and mountain in a beautiful hue made for an outstanding view.

"Y-you… you got reservations at Primas?" Wolf asked in shock. Primas was one of the best restaurants in all of Corneria City, and the waiting list could sometimes be weeks long. Wolf had heard about the place, and from what he had heard, the food was something that you could never forget. Of course, that also brought a considerable price tag, but most people said that was well worth the price. Just thinking about the food here made Wolf's mouth water.

Fox grimaced at the question. "Well… no, but I've heard that the owner slash head chef is a huge fan of mine, and I figured that we might be able to get in because of that." Fox hated using his name to get stuff, but he really wanted to treat Wolf to something special. Knowing the lupine's condition, Fox knew that it had also been a very long time since he had something good to eat, so he wanted to get him the best he could. Wolf must have sensed Fox's guilt as he pulled the vulpine close and gently kissed him.

"Thanks for doing this Fox. You don't know how much this means to me," Wolf said smiling. Seeing Wolf with a smile made Fox feel much better. They held hands and walked past the numerous people in line and even past a line for people with reservations. Feeling the gazes of everyone they passed made Fox feel self-conscious, but with Wolf's reassuring grip, Fox was able to ignore them. They continued to walk and entered through the front doors.

"Welcome to Primas. Would you like to make a reservation?" A golden feline asked. She appeared to be looking for something under the counter and hadn't seen Fox yet.

"Umm no. I was hoping I would be able to get a table for two," Fox said nervously.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. The current reservation list goes back for another two weeks, so you will have to-" The female had finally looked up and immediately recognized Fox. "Oh my gosh, you're Fox McCloud! Please stay right here. I will check go check with the owner to see if we have any available seating." The feline hurriedly ran off around the corner and came back a few minutes later with two menus in-hand.

"We have found accommodations for you and your guest, Mr. McCloud. Please follow me." The waitress led Wolf and Fox to a table next to the window. A minute later, a leopard waitress showed up.

"Good evening gentlemen. My name is Faith, and I will be your waitress tonight. What can I get you two to drink?" Fox was the first to answer.

"I'll have water please." The waitress looked at Wolf.

"I'll have a sweet tea," Wolf said. Fox looked at Wolf in surprise as the waitress quickly jotted down their beverage choices and walked off to take more orders and get their drinks.

"You like tea?" Fox asked. Wolf merely shrugged.

"I always have. Your reaction is why I don't let people know that I like it. It doesn't fit the manly description, wouldn't you say?"

"I guess not… So how about we get to know each other a bit better? You know, likes and dislikes, hobbies, stuff like that." Fox hoped to learn more about his new found lover and also wanted Wolf to know more about him in return. Wolf must have thought it was a good idea since a small smile crept across his muzzle. Fox continued.

"I'll go first. My name is Fox McCloud, I like flying, I work at the academy as a teacher, and I don't really have any hobbies." Wolf frowned a bit at the lack of information but wasn't too displeased since he would have to rest of his life to ask Fox whatever he wanted.

"Alright then. I guess it's my turn. My name is Wolf O'Donnell, I like flying, I am jobless, and my hobby is..." Fox leaned in closer. "… playing the violin."

Out of all the things that Fox expected Wolf to say, playing the violin was not one of them. Fox choked on his drink slightly and went into a coughing fit.

"You play the violin?" He sputtered. Wolf shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah, I've been playing it since I was in the academy, but I try to keep that a secret." Fox sensed his nervousness and gently grabbed the lupine's hand.

"I think that's beautiful Wolf. Maybe you can play for me sometime." Wolf smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I would like that." The waitress came back with their drinks and asked for their orders. Fox ordered a medium rare steak while Wolf ordered a rare steak. Fox decided to ask a question that had been bugging him since he saw Wolf.

"So what happened to Star Wolf?" Fox was genuinely curious. No one had heard from the team since the defeat of the Aparoid Queen. Wolf chuckled at the question.

"I was waiting for you to ask that. Anyways, after our bounties were removed and Corneria pardoned us, I realized that I could start a new honest life, though work has been incredibly hard to find given my reputation." Fox nodded his head in understanding.

"Leon didn't want anything to do with an honest life, so he left for some criminal team that I don't remember. Panther became a florist, but sometimes does side jobs with… err… his girlfriend…" Wolf knew that Fox had no clue about Krystal's whereabouts and didn't want him to know about Krystal and Panther being together. That would make Fox sad, and when Fox was sad, he was sad.

"So how has your team been?"

"We separated a few months after the defeat of the Queen. Peppy is Corneria's general now, Slippy works with his father at Space Dynamics, and Falco and Krystal left for more mercenary work, so I don't know where they are anymore." Wolf noticed how Fox flinched at the name of Krystal. Fox still thought about that vixen. Even if Fox loved him now, it still hurt a bit nonetheless. Wolf rubbed his thumb in a circle in Fox's paw.

"Hey, cheer up Fox. This is supposed to be our date, and what kind of date would it be if one of us was sad?"

"Yeah, you're right. I need to stop thinking about her. After all, I'm with you now." Wolf smiled at this. The two continued to talk about their lives until Faith came back with their food. Once she set the plates in front of the two canines, their mouths began to water at the sight and smell of the steaks. Wolf was the first to take a bite.

"…Oh…my…god…this is amazing!" Wolf exclaimed. His tail wagged violently as he ate bite after bite. Fox had to force himself not to laugh.

"Wolf…I agree, but you don't need to cause an earthquake over it." Fox was losing it in his head. Wolf's tail was wagging so hard that with each strike against the table leg, there was a loud bang that made several people turn their heads to find the source of all the noise.

"Huh?" It took a few moments for Wolf to hear the incredibly loud sound and looked down. He instantly grew red and grabbed his tail, tucking it against his chest. That wasn't the end of it though as the tail continued to twitch violently in his hold. Fox couldn't hold it in anymore. He released a great laugh as Wolf shrunk into the seat in a sad attempt to hide from everyone. Once Fox was done laughing, he looked around to see everyone's reactions. Most people who were looking at them had smiles on their faces, and some people were laughing too. There was an old canine couple however that was looking at the two with disapproval, but Fox chose to ignore them. He wasn't going to let some ignorant couple ruin his date.

"Hey, don't hide from me now. It's okay; most people are enjoying it."

"I feel like I could die now," Wolf mumbled.

"Aww c'mon, show me that handsome face of yours." Slowly, Wolf removed the tail from his chest and pushed it tightly against his lap. Fox smiled at Wolf. "There's my handsome Wuff." If it was even possible, Wolf's face became even more flushed as the nickname registered in his mind.

"W-wuff?!" Wolf asked shocked.

"You call me 'pup,' so I don't see why I can't call you by my nickname for you."

"F-fine," Wolf grumbled. After several minutes, everyone went back to what they were initially doing, and Wolf's blush had gone down considerably, though his tail still twitched with a decent amount of force as he finished the last several pieces of his steak. He looked over and saw that Fox had also finished his meal.

"That was really good. Thank-you so much for bringing me here tonight." Wolf said.

"You're welcome. I really enjoyed it too." Once Fox paid the bill, the two were leaving when Faith tapped Fox on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but the owner wanted me to ask if he could meet you in his office." Fox looked over at Wolf who nodded his head.

"I don't see why not," Fox replied.

"Great! The owner will be very pleased. He is a huge fan of yours after all," Faith said. "Please follow me." The two canines followed Faith upstairs to the owner's office door. She said a quick goodbye before going back to work. Fox opened the door, and the two walked inside, greeted by a tall leopard in the middle of the small room. The leopard took Fox's hand and shook it.

"Wow, it really is you! My name is Renald Odinsky, and I am the head chef slash owner of Primas. So how was your food? I hope that it was exceptional."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Renald. It was the best food that I have ever tasted. It was so good that Wolf nearly caused an earthquake." Wolf blushed at the statement. Renald, however, didn't think it was funny as he quickly took a few steps back and wore an angry face.

"You have some nerve to come here O'Donnell," Renald spat. Fox looked at Renald in shock as Wolf took a few steps back with his ears pinned against his head and rubbed his arm in nervousness.

"What do you mean by that?" Fox asked. Renald pointed his finger at Wolf.

"He's a murderer! My son was killed by Venomian scum, and this bastard sided with them! You may have been pardoned by the government, but not me! He is the worst kind of person and should have been executed the moment he came to this planet!" Renald yelled.

"You have no right to say that!" Fox yelled back. He wasn't going to stand there and listen to this person rant about how his Wolf should be dead. Renald was taken aback by Fox's protectiveness over Wolf.

"You're defending him? What are you, his boyfriend?" Fox was not going to lie to him or be silent and act embarrassed about it. He spun around, grabbed the collar of Wolf's shirt, and pulled him into a deep kiss making sure that Renald got a good look. They separated, and Fox gently pushed Wolf away for his protection.

"Actually yes, he is my boyfriend. Do you have a problem with that?" Before Fox could say anything else or turn to face Renald, he felt a fist connect with his cheek which sent him sprawling to the ground. Fox lied there holding his cheek in shock.

"You're just a fucking faggot! Your parents would be so disgusted with you that they would disown you! I can't believe that I looked up to a faggot! Your kind makes me sic-" Before Renald could even blink, Wolf had him pinned to the wall by his neck. Renald looked at Wolf with terrified eyes as a wet spot slowly spread across his pants.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY FOX!" Wolf screamed. He squeezed Renald's windpipe just enough so that he would have a hard time breathing. Renald tried to punch Wolf, but Wolf caught the first with his free hand and uncurled a finger, bending it backward until a loud pop echoed through the room and Renald released a strangled cry. Wolf pulled Renald away from the wall before slamming him back into it. Wolf's voice grew disturbingly quiet and emotionless as he looked down.

"If you **ever** touch my Fox again, I promise …" He looked up at Renald with blank eyes. "…I will end you. Is that understood?" Renald shakily nodded. He didn't know which was scarier: the paw around his throat that could crush his windpipe in an instant or the soulless unforgiving gaze that looked worse than death. Wolf released the leopard who fell to the ground gasping for air with tears in his eyes.

"I'm glad we have come to an understanding." Suddenly, all the emotions came rushing back into Wolf as he quickly turned and ran to Fox who was now sitting up but still holding his cheek.

"Hey love, are you alright?" Fox looked up and saw Wolf hovering over him with a genuinely concerned face.

"Y-yeah, I think so." Wolf helped Fox stand up. Even though he was on the floor, he had witnessed the entire event between Wolf and Renald and was speechless. No one had ever stood up for him like that. Sure he knew that his ex-team always had his back, but they had only done it out of friendship. Wolf had done it out of the strong desire to protect the person he loved the most. It was much more fierce than when his friends did it. Something worried Fox though. He had never heard Wolf use such an empty voice and that scared him.

 _"_ _I guess I'll ask him about it in the car."_

"Let's just go Wolf," Fox said looking at the leopard's wet pants and the yellow puddle beneath him. Wolf nodded and walked beside Fox to the door. Before the vulpine left the room, he turned around to face Renald once more.

"Renald," Fox said in a commanding tone. The leopard quickly looked up at him with teary eyes. "Let me make this clear: If you ever try that again or you decide to tell someone what happened here, I promise you that I will do everything that I possibly can to ruin you and your restaurant's reputation." The leopard gulped. He knew that Fox was serious and could very well ruin him almost instantly.

Fox turned around and walked out the door. Wolf quickly came up beside him and wrapped an arm around his lover. They quietly left the establishment and entered the car. On the way home, Fox began to speak.

"Hey Wolf, I have a question." Wolf looked at Fox.

"Sure, what's up?" Fox took a deep breath.

"Back in the restaurant, when you had Renald pinned against the wall, you spoke to him in a different voice. It sounded so unlike you. What happened?" Wolf sighed.

"I don't really know. When I saw you fall to the ground, something in me snapped. I couldn't bear letting him get away with hurting you. I guess that was just my way of making sure he never does it again."

"Hmm…well whatever it was, thanks for sticking up for me."  
"Fox… I promise on my life that I will **always** protect you, and if I don't, something is horribly wrong with me," Wolf stated seriously. When Wolf said that, it filled Fox with a warmth that only a true lover could provide. Something that Krystal was unable to offer him…Fox's eyes widened in realization. Maybe he and Wolf were destined to be together? He remained silent for a couple of moments before finally making up his mind.

"…Wolf?" Wolf looked over at Fox.

"Yes, love?" Fox had to admit; he loved it when Wolf called him 'love.'

"I'm ready. When we get to the house, let's do it." Wolf looked at Fox in surprise.

"A-are you sure? I mean, we have all the time in the world for this. We don't have to rush into things if you don't want to. I promise I can wait." Wolf was silenced by Fox gently putting his paw on Wolf's thigh.

"I'm ready, I swear. I really want this."

"If you really think you're ready, then I trust you one hundred percent." Wolf smiled at Fox. It wasn't long before they pulled into the driveway. Fox swallowed in anticipation. He was finally going to have sex with Wolf.

* * *

 **AN:** The next chapter WILL be the sex scene and only the sex scene. While I love reading them, I believe that the reader should still have the option to skip them if he or she so wishes. That is why if you want to, you can skip Chapter 5.5 (Yes, smut portions will have a '.5' after them) and continue off at chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 5,5

**AN:** Back with 5.5! Okay, so it might not be the best, but I am pretty happy with it, so we'll just see how it goes. Once I finished 5, I felt like I had writer's block and I couldn't think about what to do in 6, but I have defeated it, and I know a main event that I want to happen in it, so yeah... Anyways, I hope the people that end up reading this chapter end up liking it. I know that it might not be the best thing in the world, but writing smut isn't really my forte. Writing in general isn't really my forte, so you definitely know that smut isn't my forte, but I am determined to make it work. I can feel my writing getting better and I am more comfortable with it now. I am going to go before I start ranting, so please enjoy!

* * *

Fox and Wolf quickly left the car and entered the front door. As soon as the door was shut, Wolf leaned down and gently kissed Fox, wrapping his arms around the younger canine torso. The two separated, leaving nothing but a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Wolf gave Fox one last concerned look. He was beginning to lose his self-control, and once that happened, there would be no going back.

"Are you sure you want this? I promise that I can wait," Wolf gently asked. Fox responded by gripping the lupine's collar roughly and pulling him into a deeply passionate kiss.

"I told you this already. I want this. It's not that I feel the time is right, I **know** that the time is right." Wolf wasted no time and smoothly picked up Fox bridal-style, eliciting a surprised yelp from his lover.

"Shh, I got you, pup. We're going to take this nice and slow. I want us to enjoy every moment of it," Wolf huskily said. A blush spread across Fox's face as the space in his pants grew tighter. He curled into Wolf's warm chest as Wolf moved them into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Wolf put Fox back on his own two feet and began to undress slowly, Fox doing the same thing.

Eventually, the two were totally exposed, and Fox was turned away in embarrassment. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Wolf sensed Fox's nervousness and grasped his hand lovingly.

"You look beautiful pup, so don't be shy. I want to see all of you." Something about the way Wolf held his hand brought Fox great comfort, and he turned around to face Wolf.

"See? That wasn't so hard now, was it? Like I said, you look beautiful." Fox looked Wolf over. His grey and white fur shone in the moonlight that poured through the window, creating an almost ethereal glow. His muscles were well defined, but not bulky. Looking down to the lupine's sheath, he could see that he was big. While he was big himself, Wolf's was slightly larger. Fox looked up to see Wolf doing the same thing he was, but with a smile on his face. The two slowly hopped onto the bed with Fox leaning against the pillows and Wolf on all fours between Fox's thighs.

Without warning, Wolf plunged his maw forward and enveloped Fox's cock.

"W-Wolf!" Fox moaned. He tried thrusting his cock further, but Wolf's strong paw prevented him from doing so. Wolf took no notice of this and instead slowly bobbed his head up and down, dragging his tongue against the underside of Fox's shaft.

"F-faster!" Fox moaned. Wolf happily obliged and worked faster. A few minutes later when he thought he was about to burst, Wolf stopped and sat upright. Fox looked at Wolf and released a whine that begged for more. He loved every moment of Wolf sucking his shaft and didn't want it to end. He was so close.

"Don't worry, my love, there will be more." Fox looked down and saw that Wolf was fully erect, but when he went to grab it with his paw, Wolf stopped him.

"I know something that would feel much better than that. Do you have any lube?" Fox nodded as he got up and pulled out a small bottle from the top drawer of his nightstand. Wolf grabbed the bottle and squeezed a generous amount into his hand, softly moaning as he worked the slippery liquid against his cock. Fox watched every stroke and silently wished that it was him that was stroking Wolf. Once Wolf was sure that his shaft was thoroughly coated, he took Fox's spot on the bed and opened his legs. Fox got the message and went to position his tail hole over Wolf's impressive length, but was stopped. Wolf turned Fox around so that they were facing each other.

"I want to be able to see you as we make love," Wolf explained. Fox nodded as he once against positioned his tail-hole over his lover's cock. Fox stared intensely into Wolf's eyes as he slowly set himself down. He winced at the pain, but for Wolf's sake, he kept going. Slowly, inch after inch, he had finally reached the base of Wolf's knot. He looked to Wolf who was busy panting with his tongue sticking out.

"H-Holy Shit! You feel so good pup!" Wolf managed to pant out. Fox smiled thinking about how he was the one making Wolf feel so good.

"Are you ready, pup?" Fox wiggled around and felt no pain, but made Wolf moan quietly at the small movement.

"I'm ready." Fox wrapped his arms around Wolf's neck and buried his muzzle into the side of Wolf's neck as the lupine slowly pulled out and thrust in. Both canines moaned loudly as Wolf continued to thrust in and out of the vulpine's tight tail-hole.

 _"_ _Fuck! This is so much better than the blowjob!"_ Fox thought. He would have told Wolf this, but at this point, he was nothing but a quivering, panting, and moaning mess. Wolf wasn't faring much better but was still somehow able to continue thrusting into him. Wolf's thrusts grew faster and faster, and the two moaned louder with each passing second.

"P-pup, I'm about to c-cum!" Wolf moaned out. His climax was nearing, and he could feel his cock rapidly twitching.

"I-I am too!" Fox sputtered out. With one final thrust, Wolf's knot slipped inside of Fox as he howled and began to pump his lupine sperm into his lover. Feeling Wolf's knot slip inside of him and his insides getting coated with cum threw Fox over the edge. With a final cry, Fox hugged Wolf as tightly as he could as the strongest orgasm he had ever felt coursed through his body, coating his and Wolf's chest with a massive volume of semen. After what felt like hours, their orgasms ended as they relaxed into each other's embraces, Wolf's cock still pumping him full of cum. Fox silently moaned as he could feel this. His insides felt full, yet it kept coming.

"H-hey Wolf, h-how much do you c-cum?" Fox quietly panted.

"My record… is about a quart… so yeah," Wolf panted. "Feels like… you had a…considerable load…yourself." Fox weakly chuckled at this.

"Yeah, I g-guess so." Tiredness crept up on the two as they embraced. After a few minutes, Fox began to speak.

"Love you Wuff," Fox whispered.

"Love you too, pup," Wolf replied. Sleep soon took over the couple.

* * *

 **AN:** And that's a wrap! This was an interesting chapter to write. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticisms, please tell me. See you all in chapter 6!


	7. Chapter 6: Aftermath and Music

**AN:** I am not dead! I apologize for the lack of updates, but school and extracurricular activities have been taking a lot of my time, and quite frankly, I haven't been in the mood to write much. Today, I had the idea to write the exposition to another story to get my gears turning, and oh boy was it dark! I actually loved the way I wrote it (It feels much different from this story's writing style), but I fear that it would turn into a multi chapter story. So my next story will be one of two things: A light-hearted story with some comedy mixed in, or a much much darker hurt/comfort story that I hope would give people the feels. However, I feel that the dark story would turn into a multi chapter story, so I might have to edit it a lot to make it work, but that takes a lot of emotion out. Enough of my ranting! Chapter 6 is finally here, and I hope you all enjoy!

 **SEMI-IMPORTANT:** The end of TFABW is finally in sight and I plan on 2 more chapters with a possible third. I still can't believe I have made it this far, and I want to thank everyone that has pushed me to this point!

* * *

Fox woke up to the warmth and gentle murring emanating from his lover and released a content sigh as he relaxed into Wolf's chest fur. He and Wolf had done it! Although his tail-hole would be sore for a while, he could honestly say that last night had been one of the best moments of his life. As Fox thought back to their 'session,' he paled as a sudden realization hit him like a brick wall.

"Shit! Wolf, wake up!" He shook the lupine until he heard him groan loudly.

"You know, you could have waited a bit longer before waking me up," Wolf mumbled grouchily before kissing the top of Fox's head.

"Love...we didn't take a shower last night...," Fox said. Wolf laughed, but it was short-lived as he shifted his position and felt like his fur was being ripped off his abdomen.

"...Oh...I see," Wolf said, not exactly sure how to react.

 _"_ _Fuck, this is all mine too..."_ Fox thought in his head while madly blushing. He had never made this big of a mess before. The two shared a moment of silence.

"Sooo..." Wolf began. "How about we take a shower?"

* * *

An hour and many loud yelps later, the two finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Y'know, you could've been a bit gentler with the comb," Fox said as he rubbed the now-sore spot on his abdomen.

"Yeah, but then it would have taken forever to get your mess out," Wolf said. "Besides, it was so definitely worth it."

"Definitely, but next time, we are going to take a shower afterward." Wolf quickly gave Fox a peck on the cheek before getting up and walking downstairs.

"Sure thing." Fox quickly put on a pair of pants and walked downstairs. Once in the kitchen, Wolf poured himself a bowl of cereal and lazily began to eat it. Fox was about to make a bowl for himself, but a knock on his front door interrupted him. He looked to Wolf, who paid no attention to the sound, and sighed as he went to answer the door himself. He swung the door open and smiled. It was Falco.

"Hey, Fox! Long time no see, eh?" Falco said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Haven't seen you a long time. How've you been, Falco?" Fox said, trying to block the avian's prying eyes from gazing into the kitchen.

"Bored. Nothing much ever happens anymore. So can I come in?" Fox grew nervous.

"Sorry, but now isn't a very good time." Falco ignored Fox and entered the home. Once inside, Falco gawked. Wolf, who was still naked and eating a bowl of cereal, looked at the avian.

"Hi!" Wolf said, small amounts of milk dribbling down the side of his maw. Falco continued to stare at Wolf. Thankfully, his genitalia was covered by the table. Finally, after several seconds, he turned to face Fox.

"So… uh… are you and Wolf… you know… together?" the avian asked awkwardly. Fox swallowed.

"…Yeah, we are." Fox left it at that to prevent the situation from getting any weirder than it already was.

"So…can we still talk?" Falco asked. Fox pondered over this and nodded.

"Wolf!" Fox yelled. "Go put some clothes on! We have a guest!"

"But looooveee," Wolf whined. "I don't wanna." Fox mentally facepalmed at the response.

"I don't care! Either you put more clothes on or no more sex for two weeks!" The sound of a spoon dropping and someone running up the stairs was all that could be heard as Fox chuckled to himself.

"Well now that that has been taken care of, I'm going to get a shirt, so feel free to move to the living room."

Once Fox had returned with a shirt on, he was greeted by Falco in a chair staring intently at Wolf who was squirming uncomfortably on the couch.

"Falco, stop that," Fox deadpanned.

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring at Wolf like that. You're making him uncomfortable." Falco looked away.

"Thank-you." Fox sat down on the couch and snuggled up against Wolf. "How about we catch up?"

* * *

Overall, Falco's visit had turned out to be nice, each talking about what they had been up to since team Star Fox had been disbanded. As an added bonus, Fox was able to give Falco a proper introduction to Wolf. While Falco was quite skeptical at first, he slowly warmed up to being around Wolf. When Fox inquired about Krystal, the only information the avian could give him was that he had bumped into her a few times, but other than that, he had no clue where the vixen was.

"Well, it was nice talking to ya buddy. Nice to see you too Wolf," Falco said as he was leaving the house.

"So you plan on going back out already?"

"Yeah. I was actually on my way to another job, but then I realized that you lived nearby, so I stopped by," the avian explained.

"Just make sure to keep in touch," Fox said as he tightened his grip on the number that Falco had written down earlier. Fox got his response in the form of a wave as the blue avian walked off. Wolf, sensing Fox's sadness, wrapped his arms around the vulpine.

"Don't forget love, you'll always have me, no matter what happens." Even though the loving embrace made him feel drastically better, he couldn't help but feel slightly sad since he was only able to talk to Falco for a small time after 3 years of total silence.

"How about we go get some lunch?" Fox suddenly asked. He needed to take his mind off his old team. If he didn't, he was going to be depressing to be around, and he didn't want to subject Wolf to that.

* * *

The two eventually settled on going to Paw-way, a sandwich chain that Fox really liked. After eating, they decided to walk around for a bit to kill off the time. Fox was looking at all the different stores, but Wolf had already found where he wanted to go. Fox took notice of this and decided to confront him about it.

"Do you want to look in the music store, Wuff? Wolf blushed from the nickname and rubbed the back of his head."

"Y-yeah, a little." Fox wasted no time and pulled Wolf through the crowd and into the store. There were a wide variety of instruments to pick from with dozens of each instrument. Wolf took no notice of these and walked straight to the violin section. Fox smiled as Wolf took in each violin with a smile on his face looking as though he was a kid in a candy store. While watching Wolf, Fox took no notice of the employee that walked up to him.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you need any help with anything?" Fox jumped slightly and faced the female dog.

"I'm fine, but I think my friend over there might," Fox said, careful to use the word "friend" instead of "lover" or "boyfriend" in hopes of avoiding another Primas incident. Wolf looked like he was enjoying himself and Fox didn't want to be the one to ruin the trip for the lupine. The female nodded and looked at Wolf.

"Can I… I mean, is testing the instruments allowed?" Wolf asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but these are only on display." Wolf's ears lowered and were about to walk off when a new voice was heard.

"Nonsense! I would love to hear what this fine fellow is able to play," an unknown voice said. Everyone turned to see a lean German Shepherd in a formal suit walk up to the trio.

"Mr. Manning! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"I thought I would stroll through my shop before the orchestral performance tonight." Mr. Manning responded. He handed Wolf a violin, and from the way Wolf's eye stared in awe, it was an expensive one too.

"So, what piece will you be performing for me on this fine afternoon?" Mr. Manning asked. Wolf stared into the distance when a cheeky grin formed across his muzzle.

"Caprice number 1 from Paganini." Mr. Manning's brown eyes grew wide at the name of the piece

"You're going to play _that_ piece?" he sputtered. Wolf only nodded as he gently brought the violin to his shoulder and rested his maw against it. He locked eyes with Fox then drew the bow across the first string.

* * *

Fox stared in awe as Wolf slowly lowered the violin. He had played each note with expert precision in a way that struck at your heart. Somewhere in the middle of the song, a group had gathered in the narrow aisle with many of the audience recording the spectacular performance with their smartphones. Once the performance was over, the area erupted into loud applause as Wolf bowed. Once the lupine gave the violin back to a dazed Mr. Manning, he turned to face Fox with a smile on his face and opened his arms. Fox wasted no time and ran straight into his lover's embrace, holding him tightly.

"So…how was it?" Wolf asked. Fox released an arm and reached up to flick one of Wolf's ears.

"I loved it. It was beautiful!" Fox said. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught the vulpine's attention and turned his head to see Mr. Manning looking hopeful at them.

"Mr. O'Donnell, could I have a word with you and Mr. McCloud? I promise it won't take long." Wolf looked down at Fox who nodded against his chest. The two canines separated and followed the dog until they reached a room that looked like an office. Once inside, Mr. Manning faced the couple.

"Can you read sheet music, Wolf?" Wolf nodded. "Brilliant! I would like to propose something. A few weeks ago, one of my best violinists left my orchestra, and I have needed a replacement since. How would you like to be her replacement?" Wolf's eye widened as his mind processed what he was being told.

"M-me?! Being in an orchestra? Are you s-sure?" Wolf stuttered in shock. Mr. Manning nodded.

"I am quite sure. Your performance demonstrated that you clearly have the knowledge and skill required to be in an orchestra. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, so choose wisely." Wolf stared into the distance as he debated his answer. Several moments later, a small smile crept onto his face.

"I accept your offer, Mr. Manning." The dog clapped his paws together.

"Wonderful! I expect you to be at practice at the specified time and location indicated in this slip," Mr. Manning said as he handed Wolf a golden envelope that he had pulled from his desk.

"Oh my! Where are my manners? I completely forgot to give you a proper introduction. My name is Robert Manning, and I am the owner of the Eastbrook Orchestra, one of the most prestigious orchestras in all of Corneria City. I look forward to seeing you more, Mr. O'Donnell."

Fox's eyes grew wide at the name of the orchestra.

"Wait," Fox said. "You mean _the_ Eastbrook Orchestra?! As in the one that cost thousands of credits for the cheapest ticket?!"

"That would be the one!" Manning said cheerfully. The trio walked out of his office into the main area. "Oh, would you look at the time! I must be going now. It was nice to meet you too!" he exclaimed as he walked away. After a moment of silence, Fox turned to Wolf.

"So umm… what else do you want to do?" Wolf grinned.

"I might have a few ideas."

* * *

For the rest of the day, the couple had walked in the park and ate a nice dinner. Currently, they were sitting on the couch scrolling through the channel guide.

"You know," Fox began. "I'm still in shock from all the events that have happened: you showing up on my front door, the hospital, the park, the confession, the date at Primas, and now you get a job at the most famous orchestra in all of Corneria City. It feels almost too good to be true."

Wolf brushed his paw against Fox's cheek and stared at him lovingly.

"Well this is happening, and I wouldn't want it any other way." Wolf leaned down for a quick kiss.

"Besides," Wolf added with a smirk. "Who wouldn't want to date the perfect Fox McCloud?" If his tone wasn't an indication of his teasing, then his spirit fingers surely were. Fox laughed and leaned into Wolf's chest. Once Fox's laughter died down, Wolf spoke again.

"You know, you really _are_ the perfect fox." Fox turned around and kissed Wolf.

"And what better person to love than the perfect wolf."

Wolf quickly positioned themselves such that the vulpine's back was against the couch and he was lying on top of him, eliciting a blush from said vulpine.

"I love you, Fox, with all of my heart." To further this, he nuzzled the vulpine's cheek. Fox wrapped an arm around Wolf and slowly petted the lupine's head.

"I love you too, Wuff."

"With all of your heart?" Fox smiled.

"Yes, with all of my heart." Wolf murred heavily at this, sending the vibrations into Fox.

"I have a proposition. Since you played so nicely for me today, you can do whatever you want with me tonight." Wolf sat up and looked at Fox with an evil glint in his eye.

"Anything?" Wolf asked with glee. Fox gulped.

"Y-yes, Anything." As soon as Fox said this, Wolf picked him up bridal-style, much to his embarrassment.

"Can I ask what you have in mind, Wuff?"

"Oh, nothing. Just some good 'ole fashioned wolf love." Wolf carried the fox to the bedroom and placed him on the bed before shutting the door. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **AN:** There will not be a chapter 6.5 in case any of you were wondering. IMHO, writing smut is a huge pain in the ass, and I have to give kudos to the people who can do it well. It is much harder than you would think! Anyways, I hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7: ?

**AN:** And I am back! I'm sorry about not posting anything in a while. I mentioned my reasons on my profile, but if you didn't see it, I'll sum it up here. 2 weeks ago, I had about 9 tests and last week I was dealing with entrance exams. I passed the exam, so now I am set for next year since I am moving. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because honestly, this one was really fun to write. Before I begin, I'd like to thank everyone who has supported me up to this point, because honestly, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you all! So finally, here is chapter 7. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Time-skip: 6 months later_

Over the past six months, Fox and Wolf had become a tightly knit couple that was never seen without each other unless at work. Wolf had quickly become the best violinist in the Eastbrook Orchestra, and even took up a side job of writing his own music and performing solos, not that he needed the extra money anyways since his main job was very high paying. Fox had been offered to become the academy's principal, and with a little coaxing from Wolf, he accepted the offer.

Currently, Fox and Wolf could be found cuddling with each other in bed with Wolf gently caressing his lover's cheek while said lover slept. Wolf watched as Fox's eyes fluttered open revealing his emerald green eyes.

"Well good morning love," Wolf chirped. Fox groaned and buried his face in the crook of Wolf's neck.

"Tired?" Fox nodded his head slowly.

"God, you're so cute," Wolf said unexpectedly. This made Fox sit up to stare at Wolf in surprise and puff out his chest.

"I'll have you know, I'm handsome, not cute." Fox pouted indignantly. Wolf grinned

"Well, _I_ find you _adorable_." This elicited a playful punch from the vulpine.

"Jerk."

"Hey! I'm _your_ jerk."

"You got that right, and don't you forget it." Wolf kissed Fox softly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." The two continued like this until a loud blaring sound permeated throughout the room.

"...Remind me to buy you a new alarm clock later, 'kay?" Before Fox could stop him, Wolf grabbed the poor alarm clock and threw it hard against the floor, shattering it into many pieces. Fox's eyes gleamed with mirth.

"Now what did he ever do to you?"

"He interrupted our cuddle time," Wolf growled. Fox laughed heartily and patted the top of Wolf's head.

"Now now, there will be plenty of time for that later, but for now, we need to get ready for work, so move your ass and let's get a shower," Wolf responded by growling as he sluggishly swung his feet over the floor and stood.

On their way to the bathroom, Wolf decided to put on a show by lazily swinging his tail back and forth to reveal then mask his butt. Fox hastily pushed Wolf into the bathroom, and loud moans permeated throughout the home for the next 20 minutes.

* * *

"Thanks for the food, Wolf. It tastes amazing," Fox said as he took another bite of his pancakes. One of the numerous things he had learned about Wolf since they began dating was that he was actually a great cook. Fox could name anything he wanted, and Wolf could cook it perfectly.

"Why thank you, Fox," Wolf said, busy washing his now empty plate at the sink.

"I'm still not entirely used to you saying 'thank you.' It just sounds odd," Fox added. Wolf dried his hands off, walked behind the vulpine, and wrapped his arms around him.

"You know I only save it for you."

"You better." Fox looked down at his watch and jumped up in surprise, scaring the lupine behind him.

"Shit! I'm sorry Wolf, but I really have to go, or I'm going to be late." Fox scrapped the remnants on his plate off and put the dish in the sink. Before he could grab his coat, Wolf stopped him and bent down to fix the vulpine's tie.

"Thanks, Wolf," Fox said, giving Wolf a quick kiss.

"Anytime, love." Fox grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Have a nice day!" Wolf yelled.

"You too!" Once the door was closed, Wolf waited until he sure the vulpine had left before grabbing his phone and quickly dialing a number.

"Hello? Mr. Manning?... Yes, it's Wolf... I'm just confirming that I have the day off, right?... Good...Of course you'll be invited once there's a date... thank you, I hope it goes well too... Talk to you later... Goodbye." Wolf hung up and grinned widely. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Fox pulled into the driveway and turned off his car. Once he was inside, he was greeted to Wolf standing in the middle of the room with a black suit and purple bow tie, hands hidden behind his back, and a grin on his face.

"Hey love, how was your day?"

"It was great...umm...what's with the suit?" Wolf's grin grew larger and nodded his head towards the chair behind him, which had a matching suit, and an emerald green bow tie hung over it.

"I planned a surprise date for us, so get ready. I made reservations at six. Also, I got you these." He moved his hands to reveal a bouquet of Cornerian Starburst roses. Fox gasped and reached out with trembling fingers to hold the beautiful bouquet.

The Cornerian Starburst Rose was a beautiful flower that could only be found on a small collection of islands on the other side of the planet. They looked like normal roses, but its outer petals spiraled outwards in the shape of a galaxy. The petals started out as a deep gray but transitioned to all sorts of bright, vibrant colors. However, due to them being so rare, they were incredibly expensive.

"Wolf...these are beautiful! How did you get these?"

"I have a few connections." Fox wasted no time in kissing Wolf passionately.

"I love them, Wolf. Thank you so much." Wolf carefully wiped the tears from his lover's eyes and gazed warmly at him.

"I also made dinner plans for us, hence the suits." Fox looked at Wolf in curiosity.

"Where'd you get reservations?" Wolf leaned in, hovering just above the vulpine's ear.

"That," he began. "is a secret!" Fox rolled his eyes and grabbed the suit.

"Alright, I'll go get changed."

* * *

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Fox said agitatedly. Wolf laughed.

"Yes, you can take the blindfold off." Fox did just that and looked at their destination in shock.

"A little much for just a date, don't you think?" Fox asked.

"I just thought about how we haven't gone anywhere nice in a while, so I thought this would be a great place." While it wasn't quite as nice as Primas, Guy Pawvoy was still one of the best restaurants in all of Corneria City.

"C'mon, let's go, Fox." Fox nodded and exited the car, waiting for Wolf and stuck to his side. Once at the entrance of the building, they were greeted by a waiter.

"Hello there! Welcome to Pawvoy! Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, under O'Donnell." The waiter looked over a list before smiling back.

"Ah yes, Mr. Wolf O'Donnell. Right, this way please." Wolf grabbed Fox's hand, and the two followed the waiter to a table for two.

"So, can I take your order?"

* * *

"Wow, that was so good!" Fox had just finished his steak as Wolf watched on in amusement. Fox, noticing this, decided to inquire about it.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Wolf merely stood up, causing a few others to look.

"No Fox, you're fine, but I need to say a few things." Wolf took a deep breath and continued. "Ever since I woke up in the hospital with you by my side, I had a warm and fuzzy feeling course throughout my entire body whenever we were close. Each day since then, that feeling has only grown stronger to the point that I can no longer resist. Fox McCloud, I love with all of my heart, and I always will, no matter what happens. So I am going to ask you one question, and if you say yes, you will make me the happiest wolf in the whole system, but if you say no, I'll be completely heartbroken."

He walked to Fox, dropped down onto one knee, and pulled a medium-sized mahogany box out from his inner coat pocket. He then gazed straight into Fox's wide eyes with a bright smile and carefully opened the lid.

"Fox James McCloud, will you marry me?" Several gasps could be heard throughout the room, but the loudest of them all was Fox's. Tears began to form in his eyes as his mind processed the question being asked and he saw the two beautiful rings being cradled in velvet.

The rings were unlike anything he had ever seen. Unlike normal rings that were golden, these were a shiny silver with a third of the ring cut off and replaced by a seamless gemstone, one being an amethyst and the other being an emerald; each matching the corresponding owner's eye color.

Tears now flowed freely out of his eyes as he stared deep into Wolf's singular one.

"Y-yes!" Fox cried. "I will!" Roars of applause could be heard from all around as Fox closed the distance between them and kissed Wolf fiercely. Wolf wasted no time and kissed fiercely back. Once they separated, Wolf took out Fox's ring and motioned for Fox to hold out his hand, which he quickly did, and slipped the ring onto his finger before slipping his own on. Wolf put the box back into his pocket and hugged the vulpine tightly.

"I love you, Fox, with all of my heart." Fox smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Wolf O'Donnell, with all of my heart."

* * *

 **AN:** And that's a wrap! Wow, what an adventure this story has been. I have found out many new things about myself because of it, and I feel like a better person as a result. For you long-time followers, I have some good and bad news. The bad news is that TFABW has one more chapter planned. The good news is that I have a one-shot planned for after TFABW is completed. It won't be a long story, nor will it be a sequel or prequel to TFABW, but it will have fluff, so that's something to look forward to, right? Anyways, I hope to see all of you in chapter 8! Btw, the chapter title is "Proposals," but I felt like that would have kinda spoiled the chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: Wedding

**AN:** And I am back! Guys, before you start reading this final chapter, I need to say this. Thank-you all **so** much for supporting me throughout this story. I know that some of you may be thinking "What people are you talking about supporting the story. He is obviously making it up." While it is true that I only have 10 favorites and 14 follows, I have over 3,000 views on this story... yeah. Honestly, I didn't even expect to see 20 views, so when I got over 40 views by the second day, I was very shocked. I'm getting teary-eyed just from thinking about such a massive number. Anyways, all of these views, comments, favorites, and follows gave me an overwhelming amount of motivation to finish this story, so without further adue, here's is the final chapter of "To Fix a Broken Wolf." Enjoy!

* * *

"Fox, hold still... almost got it... Finished!"

Wolf stood back and took in the sight of his soon-to-be husband. Fox was wearing a white tuxedo with white pants and sported a green tie that Wolf had just finished tying. Wolf decided to wear the opposite: a black tuxedo with black pants and a purple tie. Fox smiled warmly at Wolf.

"Thanks, love." Wolf smiled back.

"Of course! You need to look good for our big day."

"Yeah, our big day." Fox stared blankly into the distance in deep thought when he noticed that Wolf's hand was trembling slightly. He looked up and saw that the lupine had a strange look on his face. He grabbed the lupine's hand.

"Wolf, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Fox stared intensely at the lupine.

"Alright, I'm just... nervous. You remember how that asshole from Primas reacted once he found out that we were dating. What if your friends do the same thing? I don't want your friends to hate you. I'm not important enough to-" Wolf was interrupted by Fox grabbing him hastily by his collar and crashing their lips together. Fox let go of the stunned lupine and looked at him seriously.

"First of all, don't you _ever_ say that you aren't important." His gaze softened. "You're the most important person to me in the whole universe, and don't forget it. Secondly, if my friends have any problems with who I love, then they can leave because they are no longer my friend. I won't stand for any friend of mine to hate the person I love most."

Tears formed in Wolf's eyes as he processed what Fox had just told him. He hugged the vulpine tightly as said vulpine returned the embrace and rubbed his back soothingly. Wolf separated from his lover and wiped the remnants of tears from his eye.

"Damnit, I'm already getting emotional, and we haven't even said our vows." Fox laughed.

"C'mon, how about we go visit with the guests?" Wolf nodded as he followed Fox out of the white tent.

The couple had eventually decided to hold their wedding on the outskirts of the city in a large green field with a beautiful blue lake in the background. Just past that was a cliff that gave a view to the ocean, allowing for a spectacular view of the sunset that would be appearing shortly. Off to the right was medium sized home, their new home. Several white tents were scattered across the landscape to accommodate the guests.

Fox and Wolf walked through the clusters of friends, coworkers, and even military personnel until Fox found who he was looking for and smiled. Sitting at a table near a tree 10 meters away was the entire ex-Star Fox team. Fox quickly ran over behind them.

"Hey, guys!" His old team quickly turned around and upon seeing who it was, jumped out of their seats and gathered around Fox. Falco was the first to speak.

"Hey, buddy! Finally getting married I see. I think you're both perfect for each other."

"Thanks, Falco. I appreciate that." Krystal spoke next.

"Hello there, Fox. Congratulations on getting married. I hope you two have a wonderful life together, like Panther and I."

"Thanks, Krystal. I know I will. We both love each other very much." Finally, it was Slippy's turn to speak.

"How've you been, Fox? So when are we going to meet this lucky girl?" Fox opened his mouth to correct him, but Falco beat him to it.

"You mean his lucky guy." Silence spread throughout the group. Finally, Slippy decided to speak.

"G-guy? Who is it!?" Once again, Fox opened his mouth to answer, but his question was already answered from the sound of two gasps and a warm pair of arms wrapping around him.

"I caught'ya," Wolf said rather enthusiastically.

"I guess you did. Maybe you deserve a prize," Fox slyly said. Wolf grinned and spun him around, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. No one dared to say anything to the couple until finally, Slippy broke the silence.

"What. The. Fuck." Fox turned around and rose his eyebrow at the toad, who had a look of disgust and disbelief written across his face. He'd barely ever heard the toad curse, much less say 'fuck.'

"Excuse me?"

"What the fuck are you doing with this...thing?! Have you forgotten all the shit he's pulled on us? How the fuck can you just forgive him and suck his dick?!" Now Fox was getting angry.

"First off, he is not a thing; he is a person. He has a name, and you will use it. Second off, how the hell do you know what we do in our own time?" Slippy scoffed.

"Please, all fags do that kind of shit!" Slippy shouted. A dead silence washed through the crowd as their attention was drawn to the argument.

Fox tightened his fist. He wanted to light into the toad, but he was better than that. "So what if I've sucked his dick? It's not like it involves you."

"What's wrong with you?! It's fucking disgusting! What's worse is that you're marrying that piece of shit that should be dead! If it were up to me, I would have already shot him! He deserves nothing short of a long and painful death, and I don't see how anyone could possibly love him given how fucked up he is!"

Fox was furious, but as soon as he saw Wolf, something inside him snapped. The lupine's head was looking down at the ground, his ears were completely pinned against his head, and tears freely dripped off his face. Fox could take people talking about him. He could restrain himself when people talked about Wolf, even if he felt like hurting them, but making Wolf cry? He would beat the shit out of anyone who did that.

Fox grabbed the toad and slammed him into the treed by his collar.

"LISTEN HERE YOU SLIMY LITTLE BASTARD!" Fox roared. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW FUCKING BADLY I WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW FOR MAKING MY WOLF CRY! AND DON'T YOU SAY ONE FUCKING WORD, OR SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL BREAK YOUR JAW, GOT IT?!" Slippy only looked at him with a look of horror and anger on his face. Fox continued to yell at him.

"I'll have you know; Wolf is by far the sweetest person I have ever met! He is infinitely better than you in every way, so you have no room to talk! I'll admit, I've sucked his dick many times, about as many times as he has sucked mine, but that doesn't matter! If Wolf were a woman, I would still marry him! I picked Wolf for who he was, not for his gender!" Fox let go of Slippy, who hit the ground with a thud. "Now get the hell out of my wedding!" Slippy stood up and walked away silently, but Fox had one more thing to say.

"And don't you think for a second that we will ever be friends again!" Fox could've sworn he head the toad say "It's not like I want to be friends with a fag anyway," but he didn't care at the moment. He quickly ran to Wolf who was being consoled by Mr. Manning. He bent down and hugged the lupine tightly.

"Hey there, I'm so sorry that had to happen. If I had known Slippy would've done that, I wouldn't have asked Peppy to invite him.

"I'm sorry. I ruined one of your long-time friendships." Fox separated from him.

"Love, please look at me." Wolf rose his head to reveal an eye already starting to become bloodshot. Fox continued and smiled at him.

"Like I said earlier, if a friend can't accept me for who I am, then they don't deserve to be my friend at all. Quite frankly, if it weren't our wedding, I would've beaten the living daylights out of him." Wolf smiled a bit at this.

"There's my Wuff's smile. C'mon, how about we get this wedding started?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Fox embraced Wolf and kissed him, eliciting wild applause from everyone around them.

—

After a thirty minute break, the marriage was ready to begin, with Fox and Wolf walking down the aisle of chairs holding hands. Once the reached the end, they turned to face each other in front of the priest.

"Today we are called here to see the joining of two souls into one. The vows may now be said." Fox was the first to go.

"Wolf, six months ago, I found you on my doorstep. That was when I could truly say that my feelings for you erupted. However, I can safely say that I had always seemed to like you. When I was in my Arwing, and you were in your Wolfen, you always seemed to hold back against me. At first, I thought it was your way of saying that you were better than me, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that you seemed to care for me. After our first kiss, I knew immediately that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. Whether it be your looks or your personality, I love absolutely everything about you. Wolf O'Donnell, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

By the end of his speech, the crowd was in awe, and Wolf was getting teary-eyed. The lupine cleared his voice, wiped his eye, and began his vow.

"When I first escaped my captor, I was in absolute agony, both physically and mentally. I ran for what felt like an eternity before finding myself in an alley beside a puddle with powerlines sticking into it. I was going to jump end, killing myself, but before I could, your face appeared in my mind, making me hesitate. I then saw the outline of a fox, James. He guided me through the dark streets before disappearing at someone's front door. I knocked on the door, and well, you know the rest. When you first found me, I was shattered. However, as time moved on, you put the pieces back together again, fixing this broken wolf. For that, I was forever in your debt. However, as time moved on, I began to have strong feelings towards you, feelings that I have never felt towards anyone except for my mother. That feeling was love. That was when I knew I had fallen head over heels for you, and you were perfect for me. Now, I am completely sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are nice, caring, good-looking, and most importantly, the perfect fox for me. Fox McCloud, I want us to be together for the rest of our lives."

Now it was Fox's turn to be shocked. He never knew that Wolf had planned to kill himself before meeting him. Fox was more shocked by the fact that the lupine had seen his father.

 _"Guess my old man is still with me, even after all these years. Guess I'll have to thank him for that when I see him next._ "

The priest continued.

"Are there any objections to this marriage?" No one said a word. Once again, the priest continued. "Then by the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss one another."

Fox wrapped his arms around Wolf's neck and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, roars of applause and approval permeating throughout the air. Fox looked behind Wolf to see the ethereal outline of his father nodding his head in approval. The older fox waved his hand at him and slowly disappeared into the air, finally able to move on seeing his son get married. The newly-wedded couple separated and grinned at each other. Wolf was the first to speak.

"So... what do you say we do something a bit more... exciting later tonight?" Wolf slyly asked.

"If you think that my answer is yes, then you are absolutely one hundred percent correct." Wolf gleamed and hugged him tightly.

—

Fox and Wolf could be found lying in their bed with the lupine spooning the smaller vulpine.

"Hey, Fox?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Fox smiled and drew the lupine's arms tighter around himself.

"I love you too."

That night, Fox dreamed of being back with his old crew, but the main exception being Wolf in Slippy's place and Slippy being the leader of Star Toad, the team hired by Andross. While he missed being able to see his friends daily, and he missed gliding through space in the Great Fox, he had Wolf now. Every day, he would get to see his lover, and that was much better than seeing his friends. Fox began to wake up and felt Wolf still holding him. He smiled.

 _"I wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

 **AN:** And that's a wrap! I honestly have tears in my eyes from finishing this story. This is one of the few things that I am overwhelmingly proud of and just thinking about the fact that I did this gives me shivers. Anyways, once again, I want to thank all of my supporters and I will hopefully see you in my next story!


End file.
